Naruto Uzumaki: Uchiha Avenger
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A glimpse into the world if Sasuke had fallen at the Battle of Naruto Bridge. How would it affect Naruto? How would it affect his friends? How would the world be changed? Smart Naruto, pairings in midst of polls.
1. An Avenger's Sacrifice

**_Naruto Uzumaki: Uchiha Avenger_**

**_By BlackChaos105_**

**A/N: Hello one and all. First and foremost, I am not one of the many overzealous diehard Naruto fans, so don't bust my chops on slight details. I myself just recently got into the series, and got this idea in the midst of watching an episode on Youtube, God I love Youtube...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and if you have a problem with the way that I make characters act, or with the pairings...Well, not much I can do, so tough luck. Enjoy!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**P.S: One last note: This story begins after Haku has 'Killed' Sasuke, shared his life story with Naruto, and asked Naruto to kill him.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not the property of BlackChaos105, nor are any of the episodes, in fact, all episodes and information gathered was done via Youtube, MyspaceTV, and .**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_An Avenger's Sacrifice_**

"Wh-what did you say?!"

"I am no longer of use to Zabuza, I am a broken tool that has outlived its usefulness."

Naruto stammered as he looked at Haku in disbelief.

"Th-that's crazy! You're just a tool to him, he doen't even care about you!"

Haku nodded.

"I know."

Naruto snarled at Haku and lunged at him.

"I won't kill you, but I WILL make you pay for what you did to Sasuke!"

Haku smiled emptilly as he pulled several senbon needles from his cloak.

"Very well. Don't hold back."

Naruto charged with a kunai, swiping at Haku, which he blocked using a needle. Naruto then jumped back and forced himself to form a cross with his middle and index finger on each hand.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Releasing several shadow clones with his remaining chakra, Naruto charged Haku once more, this time fighting with his clones.

"Is that the best you can do, Naruto?" Haku threw several senbon, and each one hit it's target, but the real Naruto had vanished.

"Hm?" Haku looked around, trying to figure out where Naruto hid, then he felt a sharp pain in both shoulders.

"What?!" Haku looked up and saw two Narutos land beside him, they had snuck out in the clone ambush, then soared down onto Haku with a kick in each shoulderblade.

"Very impressive, Naruto..." One of the two Narutos vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the real one to look at Haku with sadness.

"How could you fight to kill a man, simply because Zabuza needs the money?! You're better than that. You're a shinobi! Have some pride!" He yelled angrilly.

Haku just smiled.

"Wouldn't you do anything for the ones you care about?"

Naruto trembled as Haku stood up and charged at Naruto.

"Sorry, Haku, but I won't let you die here, no matter how messed up you are." He said as a tear dripped from his eye. He slugged Haku in the stomach as he got in range, and the Mist-nin slumped over onto the ground.

Naruto then looked up as he heard a scream. Slowly the mist around him cleared, and he saw his sensei with a hand stabbed through the Demon of the Mist's chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran over.

"Very clever, Zabuza. You actually managed to shift your weight enough to move the attack, but it won't be enough. That wound will kill you, you know that."

The ninja in question chuckled.

"Killed at the hands of the Copy Ninja...I guess you have something else to brag about, eh Kakashi?" Kakashi removed his hand, and Zabuza began to cough rapidly as blood dripped from his chest.

Naruto continued to run over, completely unaware of the danger he was in. Kakashi looked up, eyes wide.

"Naruto get down!" But it was too late, an arrow was headed right for him.

Sakura looked over at Naruto in terror.

"NARUTO!!" As the genin cringed, waiting for the worst, he looked up and saw he was unharmed. Then he saw a certain black-haired genin in front of him, an arrow lodged in between his shoulder and neck.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his friend slumped down.

"That's the second time today I've taken a hit for you...Get it together, Loser..." At this, the Uchiha passed out. Naruto caught him and gently put him down on the ground. Then he looked up as he heard laughter.

"Zabuza, it looks like you failed me as well." A militia of hired goons stood before the leaf ninja and the Demon of the Mist.

"Look at you, a dog ready to be put down." The strange man laughed as he saw the wounded Mist ninja. Then he looked at Haku.

"That little runt!" He walked over and kicked the unconcious Haku.

"That's for nearly breaking my arm!" A kunai buzzed right over the man's head, with Naruto holding back a stream of tears.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you." He growled. Then he looked at Zabuza, who just stood there.

"And you?! Are you going to let him do that to Haku?! He would do anything for you, and you'll just let him be kicked around like that?!" Zabuza just sat there stammering as his bandadged covered face became covered in blood.

"Not much I can do at this point...Besides, Haku served his purpose..." At this, Naruto took another kunai, turned it backwards, and threw it at Zabuza's head.

"You idiot! Haku would give his life for you! You're more important to him that his own life! Give him some respect! He's not just a tool, even if he thinks he is!"

Zabuza just listened to the genin as all of his memories with Haku began to flood his brain.

"..."

"Haku is alive, and breathing! If he were awake, he would have taken that hit for you! He would have died for you! Give him some honor! Show him some kindness!" Naruto continued.

Zabuza's face was covered in tears.

"Enough, brat."

"Huh?"

"Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." With one bite, Zabuza tore off his bandages and looked at Naruto.

"Give me a kunai." Naruto just nodded and tossed Zabuza another knife, which he caught in his mouth.

"Gato! You will pay for this!" Zabuza ran through Gato's brigade of minions, killing half of them as he stabbed Gato in the chest.

"Burn in hell!" He yelled as he kicked Gato's body over the edge of the bridge. The rest of Gato's minions ran in terror of the demon, who then collapsed due to his coming death.

"K-Kakashi..." He whispered. The Copy ninja walked over to him and nodded.

"I understand." He immediatly picked up Zabuza and brought him to Haku's side. He then looked up at Kakashi.

"Take care of him for me."

"What?"

"He has no purpose now that I'm leaving. Give him a purpose, give him a reason to live..." He whispered as he began to choke. Slowly blood pooled from his mouth, and his eyes glazed over.

Kakashi looked away from Zabuza, and covered his Sharingan eye. He made sure nobody saw, but tears ran down from his face.

"Rest in peace, Zabuza Momochi. You finally regained your honor, and died a man worthy of the title Shinobi." Kakashi said quietly as his remaining team members tended to Sasuke. Kakahsi then looked at Tazuna. "We must take him somewhere safe."

"Of course, we'll return to my residence at once, we'll worry about the bridge later." Tazuna said stiffly. The man didn't show it, but he was quite worried as well. Kakashi took Sasuke, and ordered Naruto and Sakura to carry Haku.

* * *

Several days later, Sasuke was still unconcious. All the weaponry had been removed from his body, but he had lost a lot of blood, and his chances at survival were small. Nobody left his side, not even Kakashi. Then, he awoke.

Sakura looked on at Sasuke with great happiness.

"Sasuke!" She yelled. Sasuke looked at her with a very strained look of joy.

"Hey..." He looked at Naruto and chuckled.

"Loser, thanks. Cuz of you I'll never get to fulfill my destiny. Now that man will get away with his crimes..." Sakura looked at Sasuke in horror, was he saying he was going to die?

"S-Sasuke...?" She asked, voice trembling.

Naruto smashed his hand into the floor.

"I swear to you, Sasuke, I won't let him get away with what he did. I don't know who he is, and I don't know why you hate him, but whoever he is, I swear I'll kill him in your place." He said as tears dripped from his eyes.

"Only the Sharingan has a chance of killing him, Loser..." He whispered.

Kakashi looked up.

"There is one way. Sasuke, we could do an eye transplant." Kakashi stated, quite serious.

"Eye...Transplant?" He asked.

"If Naruto wants to beat this person, he'll need the Sharingan you say. We could give him yours. However, we need your consent first."

Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto, you better make sure you get him, cuz if not, I swear I'll haunt you till the day you die." he sneered.

Naruto smiled.

"I'll get him Sasuke! Believe it!" Sasuke just chuckled.

"What an idiot..." He said as he passed out again. Sakura sat there crying.

"S-Sasuke...Don't leave..." She cried.

Naruto looked away, knowing this was all his fault. Kakashi sighed.

"He hasn't got much time left. His body's giving out, that's obvious. We'll need to hurry if we want to keep his eyes healthy enough to transplant." He said bluntly. He then looked over at Haku, who was still asleep, hugging the only thing he had left of Zabuza, his sword.

Kakashi frowned.

"I should have known this mission was too dangerous. The first mission outside the village and already we lose a member..." Sakura snapped and punched her sensei.

"How dare you Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke is NOT going to die!" She screamed. Kakashi was unfazed.

"His body is failing, it's only a matter of time before his heart gives out. Sakura, you better realize that soon, because from here on out it only gets worse." He explained coldly.

Sakura sat there with tears in her eyes, and then glared at Naruto.

"This is all your fault, you stupid Idiot!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

Naruto looked up, very disheartened.

"Sakura I..." Then he looked away as he saw she was gone. Kakashi shook his head in annoyance.

"Naruto, just leave her be. When the time finally comes, I'll deal with her." Naruto looked at his sensei in disbelief, Kakashi was actually going out of his way to HELP him? He just nodded, clearly dumbfounded.

Kakashi smiled enough to be seen through the mask.

"Get packing, we need to leave as soon as possible. The sooner we get back to Konoha, the sooner we can do the eye transplant." Naruto nodded. He wanted to ask Kakashi how he knew so much about the eye transplant, but he already had his suspicions, and didn't feel like prying into his sensei's past.

Naruto stood up and left the room to go pack, while Kakashi just watched the two sleeping ninja.

"I just hope this doesn't make things worse for Naruto..." He sighed as he looked down. He heard movement, and looked up to see Haku sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake."

"W-where am I?" He asked, clearly unnerved.

Kakashi smiled. "You're in the home of bridgebuilder Tazuna. You've been sleeping for a few days now."

Haku looked and saw Zabuza's sword beside him. "W-what's this...?"

Kakashi looked away. "Zabuza's gone. He made me promise to look after you." He explained. Haku looked at him in disbelief. "How...?"

"Gato came, that's how. I'd already done enough damage, he was going to die anyway, but then Gato kicked you. With some taunting and harsh words from my student, Zabuza gave his all to send Gato where he belongs. I figured if you could have nothing else to remember Zabuza, you could have his blade. That sword is famous throughout the great nations, as was it's wielder. Perhaps that legacy will live on in you." Kakashi said swiftly.

Haku just looked at him, then at Sasuke. Before Haku even opened his mouth to speak, Kakashi explained.

"He's dying, he doesn't have much time left. Only an actual medic corps team could save him now, and we're too far away from the Land of Fire to make it in time. He's got less than a week, probably at most three days." Haku looked away as Kakashi explained without even a hint of anger or sadness.

"I see..." Haku said quietly.

Kakashi quickly pulled out his book and began to read. "Haku, was it? You should get some more rest, we'll be leaving soon." Haku looked up at Kakashi with confusion.

"You're coming with us to Konoha. I promised Zabuza I'd look after you. You did no major harm to my team, and you have no record, or mention in any Bingo Books. I believe the Hokage will allow it." He explained.

Haku just nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to envelope him once more.

* * *

The next morning erupted in chaos. Naruto had barged into the room and Sakura was screaming, while Kakashi just looked away. Haku looked over towards Sakura to figure out what was going on, then he saw...

Sasuke had passed on in his sleep the previous night. His face was paler than ever before, and Kakashi had checked when he woke up: The Uchiha had no pulse. Sasuke Uchiha was dead, and it was partly his fault. The guilt of seeing what he had helped cause panged his heart as he watched Sakura Haruno crying and hugging his body.

"S-Sasuke...Come back to me!" She wailed.

As Naruto grew closer and knelt down to Sasuke's body, Sakura hissed.

"Back off, Idiot! This is your fault to begin with!" And she bolted out of the room, and then Haku and Kakashi saw what they never thought they would see: Tears on the face of Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps it was Sakura's harsh reproach, perhaps it was seeing that his closest friend and greatest rival was dead and he felt guilt, or perhaps it was both, but Naruto was crying.

Kakashi stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Haku and Naruto with Sasuke's body. Haku felt he needed to comfort Naruto and looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." He said genuinely. Naruto didn't respond at first, but about three minutes later he looked at Haku with sadness in his eyes.

"...Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi had just about had his fill of Sakura's behavior. The girl clearly had a lot to learn, and a monstrous attitude that was quite unbefitting of a Kunoichi.

He found his female student outside of Tazuna's home, looking out at the ocean. Kakashi glared at her and snapped.

"You better get your ass in gear, Sakura." He said coldly.

Sakura looked at him in shock and anger. "Leave me alone."

Kakashi walked over to her and pulled her to stand up. "I'm your sensei, so you better listen to me. I'm tired of this damn fangirl obsession you have with Sasuke Uchiha. It's unbefitting of a Kunoichi, and it's damn obnoxious. And Naruto is a member of your team, not an enemy, so don't you dare treat him like one. Sasuke died to protect Naruto, that is true, but how about you look at it as more than just loosing your precious eye candy? Did you even think about WHY Sasuke did it? He did it to help a comrade. He should be honored for such. He was KIA, that is true, and he died honorably doing so. Remember what I told you in your training exorcise. Those who don't follow orders are scum, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Sasuke was better than you in more ways than one. He died to help a friend, and you spit on that by blaming Sasuke's death on him. You're disrespecting Sasuke, and telling him his death was pointless in doing so. Get it together Sakura." With that, Kakashi left, leaving Sakura to sit and think as she watched the ocean.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Naruto was mostly silent, and Sakura didn't move from her spot all day, nor all night, as Kakashi's words echoed in her mind.

The next day they set out, Kakashi taking the role of holding the valuable cargo they carried: The eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Being placed in a ice filled case, they would be preserved until they returned to Konoha, where Naruto would undergo surgery to have his eyes replaced with Sasuke's.

Naruto and Haku took the role of making sure Sasuke's body was brought back safely, he would have a proper burial in Konoha, and would be named as a hero.

* * *

The trip itself was peaceful, that much was a relief, it was the return to Konoha that was a problem, and Kakashi knew it would be.

Once they had re-entered Konoha's gates, people began to stare as they saw Naruto Uzumaki, the most cheerful boy in the world, silent and grim, with Haku behind him as they carried a stretcher that had a white sheet on it.

Ino Yamanaka was the first to react, leaving the flower shop as soon as she saw that Sasuke was missing. When she realized that, she immediatly ran up and slapped Naruto, demanding to know what he did to Sasuke. Before he could even answer, and before anyone could even move, Ino was sent flying back several feet, blood pooling from her now broken nose. People then turned to see Sakura Haruno with her fist out, and tears pouring down her face.

"Shut it, Ino-Pig. If you ever badmouth one of my teammates again, I'll make you regret it." Ino flipped and was ready to attempt to beat Sakura down right then and there, but she was pulled back by her own teammates, and then her own sensei stepped in front of her.

"Enough, Ino." Asuma stated bluntly. Ino immediatly backed away, and they continued in towards the hospital.

Several days later, Sasuke Uchiha's funeral was held. All attended, Naruto, Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi at the forefront. As the service ended, and all lined up to pay their last respects to the Uchiha before he was laid to rest, crying could be heard throughout the assembled. Some of it was friends, colleagues, and some were just fangirls who wanted to know why he had to leave them behind. Naruto went first, he wanted to pay his respects and leave before Sasuke's fangirls appeared. He looked at Sasuke's pale body in the evening moon, and smiled lightly.

"I promise, Sasuke, I'll fulfill your vengeance." He said quietly. From there, he dropped a flower, and left swiftly.

* * *

Some days later, Kakashi stood at the memorial stone, looking at a single name that was carved in, 'Obito Uchiha'.

"What're you doing out here? Lord Hokage wanted to see you." A soft voice asked the jounin. Kakashi smiled as Naruto walked over and stood beside him, gazing at the newest name on the stone, 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

"Just talking to an old friend. And you? The same?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto just continued to gaze at the stone, and his pale blue eyes turned to the blood red gaze of the Sharingan eye.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I hope I didn't send you guys for a loop with how quick this chapter went through certain aspects, I just wrote them how I felt they should be and didn't go crazy with extra detail. Anyway, please use that purple button at the bottom left hand corner of your screen, it's their for a reason, I need feedback to know how I'm doing with this story, after all, I'm not a diehard Naruto fanatic, and I only know one of them, so I need feedback from as many people as possible. Read on.**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	2. The Reject's Transformation

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I'm so glad you enjoy my work, and the kind and helpful things you left for me to read. I'd like to thank the five readers who left reviews the first night this story was up, you guys are the ones who're gonna be giving me that little push I'll need if I stray from updates. Be warned, this chapter has a very homicidal Inner Sakura, and a LOT of cursing. Anyway, here comes chapter 2. Enjoy! Read on.**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Reject's Transformation_**

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Lord Hokage wants to see me, eh?" He asked.

His student just nodded. "It's about Haku. I think he's finally coming to a decision about what to do with him." He explained.

Kakashi nodded and turned back to the memorial stone. "We'll talk later." He said quietly as he turned and walked away.

Naruto just looked back at the memorial stone and smiled as he deactivated the Sharingan. "I promise you, Sasuke, I'll make your sacrifice worthwhile." He then turned and walked off toward the village.

* * *

Kakashi walked up to the Hokage Tower and sighed.

"This is going to be a long day..." He said to himself as he passed by Genma.

"Bout time you got here, Kakashi. Lord Hokage's been looking all over for you. The Council's called an emergency meeting to discuss the Mist Ninja you returned with." He explained. Kakashi just groaned.

"Great, looks like I'm in for a long afternoon..." He sighed out as he walked into the council room, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Naruto had spent several hours staring at the monument before him, not moving an inch. He sighed and heard a branch snap.

"Who's there?" He asked in a very unconcerned tone. The Pink Haired Kunoichi of his team stepped into the sunlight with a soft smile.

"Hey..."

Naruto didn't move.

"What're you doing here?"

Sakura walked over and stood beside him.

"I came to visit Sasuke. Not to mention I was hoping to find you." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked over at her.

"Guess you're here to yell at me too, how this is all my fault, how I killed a genius." He said in a swift monotone. As he said this, he turned back to the monument, and when he did, Sakura saw a deep cut in his cheek.

"What happened?!" She asked in horror. Naruto just continued to stare at the monument.

"Sasuke's fangirls, that's all." He said, clearly unconcerned.

Sakura stared at him in terror.

"Fangirls?! It looks like they tried to kill you!"

"They did." Sakura just gasped and backed away.

"They know Sasuke's death was my fault, and one got overzealous and ran at me with a kunai. She got me pretty well, eh?" He asked with a chuckle.

Sakura just stared at him.

"What are you laughing at?! You need to get to the hospital..." As she said this, she saw the cut was slowly closing.

Naruto just continued to look at the monument.

"This isn't the first thing they've done to me. Ino's already started getting people together to try and get me. I've been attacked with kunai and shuriken, not to mention pelted with stones too. I won't be dying any time soon though." He explained.

Sakura looked at him with great sadness. Naruto had always been kind to Sakura, as annoying as she thought he was. He never cared that she insulted him, and he'd always sworn to become stronger. Now here he was, ignoring attempts on his life, making it seem like it was nothing. Sakura was ready to cry. Whether she admitted it or not, she needed Naruto. He was always there for her, whether she wanted it or not.

Before she said a word, Naruto cut off her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It seems like the Shinigami himself heard my promise to Sasuke, and he intends to make sure I keep it. Until then, I can't die." He said with a faint smile.

In truth, Naruto had heard the stories of the Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi No Yoko. And from what Mizuki had told him, be it illegal or not that he disclosed it, he knew Mizuki told him the truth, and he knew that in all actuallity, it was Kyuubi that kept him alive, not his promise to Sasuke.

He looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"I'm gonna get going. Hopefully I'll be able to buy some new clothes before the fangirls find me." He said with a sigh as he began to walk off.

"Hopefully?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Naruto looked back and nodded.

"Some of the stores mysteriously close as soon as I get near them now. I wonder why...?" He asked with a clearly sarcastic tone as he left.

Sakura bolted after him.

"Naruto wait!" She yelled.

Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Hm?"

Sakura looked over at him and smiled.

"Let me go with you, after all, you've got zero fashion sense as a ninja!" She said with a laugh. Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was pumping her fists with great fury.

"**If anyone gets near Naruto I'll CRUSH EM!**" The extremely unstable Inner Psychi of Sakura yelled.

Naruto smiled. He always felt more comfortable with more people in his company. "Sure, I'd like that a lot." And they walked off together.

* * *

As Naruto entered the village, he recieved a lot of cold glares, and a lot of people began to shut doors and windows when he passed by. Sakura could hardly stand it. Was he such a monster because Sasuke died for him? As far as she was concerned, people didn't understand anything, and she began to feel a little sick inside knowing she was like that less than a month ago.

As Naruto approached a door leading to a ninja gear store, it immediately shut in his face. Yells of:

"Get lost, Monster!" Were heard behind the door.

Sakura twitched almost invisibly to the naked eye.

"**Let me at em! Get over here you bastard! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!!**" Inner Sakura roared. Sakura meanwhile, kept her temperament in control, and just smiled at Naruto.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere else."

Naruto nodded and they moved towards another store, which also slammed it's doors shut. Sakura began to lightly growl, which Naruto misinterpreted as a groan.

"It's okay, Sakura, I was expecting this anyway." He said with a smile.

Inner Sakura was attempting to lash out even more.

"**Oh come the FUCK on!! This is downright ridiculous! If we can't get into a store soon I swear I'm gonna KILL someone!!**"

Sakura kept her composure, and led Naruto to yet another store. Sakura saw the owner draw close to the door, and sneered.

"**Oh FUCK NO! Not this time, BITCH!**" Inner Sakura roared as Sakura quickened her step, and as the clerk began to slam the door, Sakura caught it.

"Excuse me, but it's still working hours, isn't it? If that's the case, we're coming in, right Naruto?" She looked back and asked Naruto sweetly.

Inner Sakura pumped her fist and laughed.

"**In your face, BITCH! CHA!**"

The shop clerk backed away, be it in fear of Sakura, or fear of Naruto, neither of the genin was sure, but he grumbled as he walked back behind the counter and sat there, glaring at Naruto and Sakura.

"Whatever, but make it quick, we haven't got all day."

Naruto nodded as he began to look around at the clothing selection. This was actually what he had been hoping for: A lot of black.

Sakura walked over to him and smiled.

"What're you looking for, Naruto?"

Naruto just continued to look through the clothes as he answered.

"Something that actually works for a ninja. Let's face it, I can't be a ninja of Konoha and parade around wearing 'Kill me Orange'." He said with a chuckle.

Sakura smiled as he continued to look at the clothing. She was amazed at how much Naruto had seemed to mature in the last month, even if it was only because of a tragedy.

* * *

Kakashi slammed his fist down as he shot a glare up at the council, Sarutobi beside him.

"What do you mean execution?!"

The lead councilman stared at Kakashi.

"You know the rules, we cannot allow Missing-nin into our ranks."

"He isn't even registered in Bingo Books! He's alone and afraid! Have some compassion, Councilman!" Kakashi yelled.

The Councilman stared at Kakashi.

"If such an event were to occur, and then he betrayed us after learning our secrets, returning to the Mist Village..."

Kakashi stomped his foot and glared at the Council.

"He never swore loyalty to the Mizukage! His loyalty was to Zabuza Momochi! The Demon of the Mist, who abandoned the Village hidden in the Mist almost ten years ago!"

"He caused the death of a Leaf Shinobi."

Kakashi glared at the councilman with the intensity of a rabid dog.

"How dare you?! Sasuke Uchiha died from a wound caused by an arrow! If you wish to blame Haku for Sasuke's death, then blame me as well for allowing Sasuke to be in such danger!"

Sarutobi watched with great sadness as one of his finest Jounin stood in defiance of the Council. However, he was saddened not by Kakashi, but by the Council's inability to understand compassion.

"We cannot allow him to be enrolled as a Leaf shinobi."

"I gave him my word!" Kakashi roared.

"I swore to Zabuza Momochi in his last moments that I would look out for and watch over Haku in his absence! Even you, Councilman, have the honor to fulfill a man's dying request, do you not?!"

The Councilman and Kakashi sat deadlocked in a glare for the next several minutes.

"You just don't get it, do you Kakashi?"

* * *

Naruto had finally gathered some clothes to try on, and when he came out, Sakura was looking in the other end of the store at some new outfits.

"Well, Sakura?" He asked.

When Sakura turned around, she stammered lightly and began to blush faintly.

Instead of his traditional orange garb, Naruto was now outfitted in a black long sleeved shirt, and a forest green vest bearing the Konoha symbol on the back. His pants were a faded black that hung evenly from his body, not clinging, but not ready to fall off either. He had taken his headband, and was using it to clasp the vest together midway down, allowing his bangs to fall down in front of his forehead.

"Y-you look great, Naruto! It really suits you."

Inner Sakura meanwhile was drooling.

"**HOLY SHIT! JUMP him! Jump his sexy ass NOW!!**" She screamed.

Sakura's body however, disobeyed, and she just watched as Naruto went over and picked up a few more sets of the clothes he was currently wearing. He then walked to the register and took out his money, when the clerk sneered.

"Sorry, you're going to need more than that. We're low on stock lately, so we've had to double some prices at the last minute."

Naruto nodded and began to go through his wallet when Sakura walked over.

"**Oh FUCK THIS!**" Inner Sakura roared. Sakura meanwhile took out HER wallet and gave him the rest of the money.

"Here you go. This should be enough, RIGHT?" Sakura asked the clerk threateningly.

"Th-that's fine, Miss. Thank you." He began to pull the money back as Naruto bagged his purchases.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll be sure to pay you back."

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Inner Sakura was growling.

"**That's right, BITCH! Don't mess with Sakura Haruno OR Naruto!**"

As they began to leave, Sakura heard the clerk say: "Have a nice day!" But then she heard him murmur, "Somewhere else, Murderer."

At this, she snapped.

"**OH HELL NO!**" Inner Sakura roared, and for once, Sakura let her out. Sakura charged over to the clerk and snarled.

"What was that?!"

The clerk cowered behind the counter as Sakura shot him a look that could kill ten men.

"D-don't kill me!" He begged.

Naruto then grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her out of the store.

"Hey what're you doing?! Let me go!!" She screamed.

"Sakura, calm down, you're making a scene." Naruto said calmly.

* * *

After a while, Sakura relaxed, and they began to wander near the Academy.

"How do you put up with that?" She asked, clearly concerned for Naruto.

Naruto shrugged.

"I never really thought much of it, they always treated me like that, now they just do it more." He explained.

As if on cue, a rock was thrown, and hit Naruto in the head.

Sakura flipped and looked over to see Ino, bandage covering her nose, and a large group of girls behind her.

"Hey Naruto! Get over here!" She hissed.

"Yeah! We'll make you pay for what you did to Sasuke!"

"Time for Sasuke's revenge, Asshole!"

Sakura snarled and glared at Ino. However, before Sakura could say a word...

"Excuse me?! What is this?!" All looked over to see Iruka standing outside the Academy door.

"Ino Yamanaka! You should have a bit more respect than that! If you can't set a proper example for the students at the Academy, you shouldn't be here! Now get out of here, all of you!" He yelled, pointing in the other direction.

The angered fangirls, fearful of the angered Chunin, left quietly. Sakura ran over and hugged her former sensei.

"Iruka-Sensei! Oh I'm so happy to see you! If you hadn't done something, they could've killed him!" She yelled.

Iruka looked at Naruto with sadness, and Naruto looked over at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura? Can I have some time with Iruka-sensei? I haven't seen him in a while."

Sakura looked shocked, but nodded.

"S-sure."

"I'll catch up with you later, Sakura." He said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and left, and Iruka looked at Naruto and shook his head.

"You're letting them walk all over you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

"I know, but I'm not going to hurt them, they have a right to be angry. I took away something they can never get back..." Iruka walked over and punched Naruto in the head.

"What's the matter with you?! Don't you go blaming this on yourself! Sasuke knew the dangers of Shinobi life, and he died honoring his duty, be proud of him!" Iruka instructed.

Naruto smiled as he heard Iruka yell at him.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled, knowing his favorite student was still in there.

"Wanna go get some ramen? My treat?" He asked.

Naruto smiled.

"I'd...I'd like that, Iruka-sensei." And they walked off through the village.

* * *

Kakashi had just about had enough. The Council wasn't budging in the least, or so it seemed to him.

Sarutobi smiled as he saw Kakashi's anger used for the right reasons. He saw the Council begin to squirm with doubt, and he knew with just a little more, Kakashi could win his argument.

"This is ridiculous! You have no reason to deny Haku entry into our ranks!"

"He's a former member of the Mist village, one of our rivals. We have every reason to."

"You just don't get it, do you?! What's it going to take to let Haku stay?!"

"He can't stay. End of story."

Sarutobi stepped forward.

"The responsibility of the ninja known has Haku will fall on me. If he should betray the village, I will resign at once. How is that, Councilman?" Sarutobi asked.

"Until a replacement is found, the Head Councilman will act as Hokage. Is that fair?"

The Council began to whisper amongst themselves, and Kakashi looked over at Sarutobi.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi smiled.

"I have faith in you, Kakashi. I know you make good judgement calls."

The Council fell silent.

"We have come to a decision on the matter of Missing-nin Haku..."

* * *

Naruto looked at Iruka as he ate. Ichiraku Ramen was the only place that still accepted Naruto with open arms, and it was where he felt at home, sitting with a bowl of ramen, next to Iruka. He felt now would be as good a time as ever.

"Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka looked up with a smile.

"Hm?"

Naruto looked up at him with a fierce intensity in his eyes.

"Who was Sasuke's enemy? Who was the one he wanted dead?" He asked.

Iruka nearly choked on his ramen. Of all things to talk about, he did not think he would be discussing the Uchiha Massacre, or the Missing-nin Itachi.

"Well, Naruto. You know Sasuke was alone, like you..." he began.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, something happened to his family a long time ago, back when we were kids. He never told me, and nobody else did either." He explained.

Iruka nodded.

"I figured as much. You see...Sasuke's family was murdered, almost completely wiped out."

Naruto dropped his bowl and nearly broke it as he stared at Iruka.

"W-what did you say...?"

"Sasuke's family was massacred, it's recorded as the infamous Uchiha Massacre. You should go look it up in the library." Iruka continued.

Naruto just sat and stared at him.

"Who would do such a thing?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

* * *

Haku sat on his bed that the Hokage had set up for him, while looking at Zabuza's sword with sadness.

"Zabuza...You're really gone..."

Kakashi walked through the door and smiled through his mask.

"Good, you're still awake."

"Yes, Kakashi-sempai?" Haku asked.

"From now on, I'm Kakashi-SENSEI to you, Haku. Get ready, tomorrow you start your first day as a Leaf Ninja under my instruction." He explained with a smile.

* * *

Iruka looked at Naruto.

"That's the most disturbing part. The killer was an Uchiha as well. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's where Chapter 2 ends. I hope you enjoyed it! As for Sakura's behavior, before she falls for Lee, she's gonna have a crush on Naruto. Do I sense some friction between her and Hinata...XD Anyway, please use that button that says 'Review' next to it, it really helps me! Read On!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	3. The Replacement

**A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos here! Now then, I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2. I got reviews from three people, and I appreciate those reviews. I hope I'll see more reviews very soon. Now then, on with Chapter 3! Read On!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Replacement_**

* * *

Haku lay in bed that night, hearing Kakashi's instructions over and over again.

"A Leaf Ninja, huh? Is this what you would've wanted, Zabuza? To give me a purpose again?"

Unable to sleep, Haku stood up and grabbed Zabuza's sword. He then wandered outside, and attempted to swing it. He couldn't even move it outside with him without using both hands. He knew he had a lot of work to do.

"Zabuza could swing this with one hand, I can barely lift it with two. I need to get stronger." He continued to attempt to lift and swing the sword, like Zabuza was able to do. With ever swing, he nearly lost grip of the sword.

"Wait a minute...What if I directed my chakra...?" He shut his eyes and began to focus intently.

"Direct my chakra into my arms and hands..." His arms began to glow a faint blue, and he lifted the sword once more, this time able to lift it and swing it with one hand, albeit very close to dropping the large blade once again.

"Hm. I should probably use both hands for now. At least until I can fine-tune my strength so chakra isn't required in nearly such large amounts to swing it." He grabbed the sword with both hands, and the faint chakra glow grew dimmer.

"By using both hands, it lessens the chakra usage, because the weight is evenly disributed." He told himself as he watched the glow dim. He began to deftly swing the blade with both hands, and smiled as he watched the sun begin to rise.

"I promise, Zabuza. I'll make you smile upon me in heaven. I'll make you proud." And he continued to swing the blade as the sun rose.

Unknown to Haku, Kakashi and Guy were standing upon the Hokage Tower, watching him in the compound.

"He's determined, I'll give him that."

"To have such chakra control, to have figured out how to use it so he could wield the sword, you've definitely picked an interesting new recruit, my Eternal Rival." Guy said with a smile.

Kakashi ignored the last comment and sighed.

"I'm going to need your help, Guy. Haku's been trained for long range combat and assassination, not Taijutsu and close range. If anyone can help with his muscle training to use that blade, it's you."

Guy grinned and gave his "Nice Guy" Pose.

"Kakashi my Eternal Rival, with this request coming from you, I'm going to give your new student everything I've got in Taijutsu training, THAT'S a promise!" He said, a twinkle in his teeth as he gave Kakashi the thumbs up.

Kakashi ignored Guy's with a sigh.

"A simple yes would suffice."

And as the morning sun rose over Konoha, Haku smiled and returned to his room, placing the blade beside his bed, and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he woke up in his bed, and looked out at the village. Iruka's words still echoed in his mind.

"Itachi Uchiha..." He got up and jumped in the shower. As the water pelted him, he remembered the epic day where he was coated in mist and blood, the day that changed his life forever. As the memories flooded his brain, Naruto shed a tear, hidden in the falling water.

Getting dressed and ready to go, Naruto walked out, locked his door, and jumped down to the street. Unfazed by the slamming doors and windows, he continued to wander the streets, determining what he would do until the allotted meeting time with his team.

"I should probably visit Sasuke...Or I should go do some research..." He thought aloud, completely oblivious to his Stalker.

"N-Naruto...He's changed so much in the last month...It almost makes me sad that I don't see his smile anymore..." Hinata thought to herself as she watched the blonde ninja walk the streets.

She sighed lightly.

"If only I could talk to him...If only I could figure out how to help him, maybe..."

Then Naruto stopped short.

"What're you doing, Hinata?" He asked gently.

Hinata nearly fell over in shock, he had sensed her presence!

"N-nothing, Naruto! Wh-what about you? I-I mean..." She stammered, unable to finish a single statement, yet again.

Naruto smiled.

"I'm just thinking, is all. You okay? You look a little red." He asked as he moved a little closer to her.

Hinata's blush instantly grew drastically.

"O-oh, I'm fine, Naruto!" She blurted out.

Naruto blinked.

"Um, okay? Well, I wanna go take care of some stuff, so..." As he turned away, Hinata's eyes widened and she stumbled forward.

"N-Naruto! W-wait!" She accidentally stumbled into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoah!" He caught her and smiled.

"Easy, you okay?" He asked. His smile radiated in the sunlight, and it nearly made Hinata faint.

"Y-yeah..." Unable to control herself, she looked into his eyes, her own pupils shining with a gaze like a diamond, filled with hope.

"N-Naruto..." She blushed faintly as she moved a little closer to him.

"Hinata..." He moved in towards her, and as their lips connected...

"Hinata...Hinata...HINATA!"

* * *

Hinata suddenly blinked several times and looked around, blushing quite visibly.

"H-huh?! Wh-what happened?!"

Kiba sighed as he looked at his teammate, she'd done it again.

"You were just standing there, eyes glazed over. You were REALLY out of it."

Hinata blinked a few times.

"W-where's Naruto?"

"I passed him a little while ago. He said he ran into you a minute before. He said he had some stuff he wanted to take care of, so he'd just left for the library."

Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

"It was just a dream..." When she realized Kiba said the Library, she perked up and bolted.

"S-sorry Kiba! Gotta go!" She ran off in a cloud of dust, and as he watched her run off, Kiba swore he saw a drop of blood under her nose...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he continued walking. What the Hell was that about? Hinata had seriously zoned out there. All he did was say he had to go, and she just stared at him. She was a weird one, that much was certain. But Naruto had more important things to worry about. He walked into the Hokage Tower and began to walk down the stairs, leading to the basement.

At the bottom, was the largest library Naruto had ever seen. However, Naruto had never stepped foot in a library, so he wouldn't know anyway.

The library clerk looked at Naruto, and to his surprise, smiled.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Naruto blinked. He knew that everyone had attended Sasuke's funeral, and he was sure that everyone knew the role he had played in Sasuke's death. So why was this woman smiling?

The clerk continued to smile.

"Oh not to worry, Mr. Uzumaki. We don't hold grudges in the Hokage's Tower. Lord Hokage specifically makes sure he knows that his workers treat all people of the village equally in fairness." She explained.

Naruto just blinked. The Hokage had made sure he was safe? It took a minute for everything to click.

"Now then, how can I help you?" She asked again.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Give me any and all records of the Uchiha Clan." He stated, cool eyes staring right into the clerk's, almost like gazing into one's soul.

* * *

Haku yawned as he sat up and looked over at Zabuza's sword. He smiled, got up, and got ready for his day. He knew that first things first, Kakashi would take him to see the Hokage and be officially announced as a Leaf Ninja. Until then, he decided he wouldn't wear a headband.

Putting on his normal attire, and using his chakra to help, put Zabuza's blade upon his back, the way his former master had carried it. He then left the room and walked into the village, leaving the empty glamor of the Hokage Tower and entering the tranquil peace of Konoha.

As Haku wandered the streets, he bumped into the one person he hoped he wouldn't.

"Oh, pardon me..." Sakura turned and stared at Haku.

Now granted, Kakashi had helped try to make Haku feel welcome by having Sakura keep him company and talk to him a little, as did Naruto. Sakura however, was still a little uneasy around Haku, be it for the fact that he was a former Mist-Nin, or that he had fought Sasuke the day he died, and it was partly wounds that HE caused that killed Sasuke. Either way, she and Haku were still on uneasy terms, but she saw Haku was trying to be friendly, and knew the least she could do was give him a chance.

Haku looked down.

"Oh...Sorry, Sakura-chan..." Haku said with a faint smile.

Sakura smiled, he was the most polite person she'd ever met, and the only person to put suffixes on people's names. Everyone else in the village had dropped -san, -sama, and -kun long ago, but Haku was the first person she'd met who still used such titles. She was guessing that after a little longer in the village, he'd drop the suffix too.

"Just Sakura is fine, Haku." She explained with a smile.

Haku nodded.

"Right..."

Sakura decided to try and start up some conversation. She new Haku was still really nervous, so she wanted to help him.

"So, I see you've got Zabuza's sword, huh?" She asked, pointing to the large blade on his back.

"Y-yeah..."

"How'd you do it?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"How'd you get it on your back? That thing must weigh a ton!" She explained.

Haku smiled.

"O-oh, it takes some chakra control, is all. I think even Zabuza used it to help control the sword. Just direct the chakra into your hands and arms, and it helps strengthen your arms enough to control it. I can barely lift it as it is, but the chakra helps me, even if it's just a little..."

Sakura just stared at him. To have such powerful usage of chakra control as a genin was almost unheard of, especially in male shinobi, but it seemed Haku was quite adept in using his chakra control.

"Wow..." She smiled, and decided to try and change the subject.

"So, why're you out and about? Did the Council let you go?" She asked with hope.

Haku nodded.

"Yeah...Kakashi-sensei's taking me in as a member of your team..."

Sakura blinked.

"So they've replaced Sasuke that quickly..." She thought to herself. She knew they needed a three-man squad, but she thought it would take more than a month to find a replacement.

"Oh...Well, come on!" She exclaimed, hiding her slight sadness in remembering Sasuke's death with a smile.

Haku blinked.

"Huh?"

"I gotta show you around the village! If you're gonna live here, you need to know about this place more, not to mention find a place to live!" She explained, and started walking off.

Haku smiled and followed, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought to be accepted here...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he went through the large amount of papers. They were all very helpful in their own right, but they all basically just confirmed what he'd heard about the Uchihas in the past, and gave him a little information he'd never known. He'd found a few jutsu guides which taught him some more useful information, which he would go test some other time, he decided.

When he looked up at the time, he shot up and ran to the counter.

"I'm going to need these for a few days, okay?" He asked, the clerk just nodded.

"That's fine, just please bring them back."

"Got it, thanks!" He yelled back as he ran out of the library.

As Sakura and Haku wandered the streets of Konoha, and Sakura explained the whereabouts of certain things, a flash of black and yellow flew past them, spinning Sakura in a circle.

"What the?!" She yelled as she caught herself, eyes spinning.

Haku blinked.

"Was that...A person?"

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear up her dizziness.

"Jeez..."

Naruto dropped the files at his home and ran to the memorial shrine, where Kakashi was already standing there in his usual spot.

"You're late, Naruto." Kakahsi stated calmly.

Naruto walked up to his spot next to Kakashi and looked at Sasuke's name again.

"Yeah, was doing some research." He explained.

Kakashi grinned.

"You? Doing research?" He asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that hard to believe?" He asked.

Kakashi chuckled.

"No, not at all..."

Naruto sighed as he looked at Sasuke's name, and stood there silent with Kakashi for the next several minutes.

Finally, Kakashi piped up.

"Let's go, we're late."

Naruto smiled.

"Not like you ever care about being late for anything, Kakashi-sensei." He said with a chuckle.

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, but we don't want to keep Haku waiting."

Naruto blinked.

"Huh? What about Haku?"

Kakashi smiled.

"The Council cleared him."

Naruto smiled and pumped his fist.

"YES!" He cheered.

Kakashi laughed lightly, he hadn't seen Naruto so happy in a while, he was glad Naruto was still capable of smiling.

"Well what're we waiting for Kakashi-sensei?! Let's go!" He yelled as he ran out of the clearing, after a quick goodbye to Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know, maybe he hasn't changed that much after all..." And he vanished.

* * *

Haku smiled as he sat down and watched Sakura pace. They'd been walking around for quite some time, and when she realized they were late, bolted to the meeting spot, only to find that, as usual nowadays, Kakashi and Naruto were late.

As she began to mutter angrily, Naruto appeared and smiled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late..."

Sakura glared at him.

"Let me guess, you got lost on the road called Life?" She asked sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed as he appeared behind her.

"That's MY line, Sakura."

Sakura proceeded to scream, jump, land in the nearby stream, look down, and scream again.

"What the HELL Kakashi-sensei?! Don't do that to me!!" She screamed.

Kakashi proceeded to cover his ears.

"Sakura, has anyone ever told you you're loud?" He asked.

"**Oh let me at him NOW!!**" Inner Sakura screamed, ready to tear the Copy Ninja to shreds.

Sakura growled at her sensei and got out of the stream, attempting to dry herself off.

"Anyway, our team is complete once more, now we need to start taking missions again. Most importantly, Haku, we're going to the Hokage's office. We need to get you instated. Ready?" Kakashi asked.

Haku nodded.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Haku stood up, and they began to head for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Along the way, many doors proceeded to slam again, and Kakashi just sighed at this, while Inner Sakura was ready to go homicidal and destroy the village.

As they approached the Tower, Kiba was seen passing by with an unconscious Hinata, who was clinging to an orange jacket, which looked eerily similar to the jacket Naruto had once worn...

"Hinata, this is just way too creepy..." Kiba whined as he dragged her away.

Naruto blinked, then Sakura, then Haku, and finally Kakashi. Followed by...

"What the Hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"I really don't know." He answered as he entered the Tower.

* * *

As they climbed the stairs, Naruto began to think back to when his only dream was being Hokage, that was all he thought about, along with making sure he got his daily dose of ramen. Now, everything was different. He wanted to be Hokage, but it had kind of taken the back burner. He had a promise to Sasuke he had to fulfill, and until he did, Hokage would have to wait.

As they entered the Hokage's office, Sarutobi sat behind his desk with pipe in hand.

"Ah, Kakashi, you're here. I was wondering when you'd arrive." He said with a chuckle.

Kakashi bowed, followed by his students.

"Lord Hokage, forgive my tardiness."

Sarutobi smiled.

"Relax. Haku, come forward." he instructed.

"H-hai, Hokage-Sama..." And Haku walked toward the desk.

Sarutobi nodded and reached under his desk.

"From this day forward, do you swear to serve and defend the Hidden Village Konoha, and protect the Land of Fire with your life?" He asked.

Haku nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I would die for Konoha, and the land of Fire." He answered.

Sarutobi smiled.

"Very well." He placed a headband on his desk.

"Take it, you are officially a Leaf-nin." he instructed.

Haku nodded and took the headband, placing it on his forehead, where the headband of the Mist once rested.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Haku said with a smile.

Sarutobi smiled.

"Not a problem, Haku. Now then, I have no missions for you currently, but I hear we'll be having visitors from the Land of Herbs soon. I will call for you when they do." He explained.

Kakashi nodded.

"Understood, Lord Hokage." And they turned to leave.

Naruto smiled. He didn't know Haku well, but he knew that Haku could be trusted. Now all they had to do was complete enough missions to earn the trust of the villagers...

* * *

As they left the Hokage Tower, Kakashi grinned.

"Well, you're dismissed for now. Go train, I'll come get you when the visitors have arrived." He explained as he vanished, holding his beloved book in hand.

Naruto sighed.

"He's only gonna know because someone has to come yell at him to get us." He explained.

Haku blinked.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei is NOT the most responsible ninja in the village."

Haku just stared at them in disbelief.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go train, I'll catch up with you later..." And he vanished in smoke.

Haku blinked, and as he turned to face Sakura, he saw she too was gone, and a bead of sweat dripped down the back of his head.

* * *

Naruto had grabbed the jutsu guide he found in the library, and had gone to the one place that had still been quarantined off: The Uchiha estate.

Going to the dock, looking at the blood that stained the paths around him, he sighed as he took out the book. He would master as many jutsu as he could, he needed to. He couldn't just rely on Shadow Clones anymore, they weren't enough.

"Let's see..." He looked out at the pond lake before him and smiled.

"This must be where the right of passage was performed."

He put the book down and began to practice.

"Inu-tori-Tatsu-tori-inu-inu-tori-Mi-Uma-I-Ushi-U-Tora..." Naruto felt his chakra begin to build.

"I've got to continue, I must master this..."

And he continued hand seals into the night.

* * *

Haku had begun to wander around, looking for somewhere to train, when he saw the most unusual sight before him: A man with a bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit.

"You must be Haku, Kakashi's new student!" Guy yelled in excitement.

Haku blinked. Then nodded.

Guy grinned.

"I'm the Noble Blue Beast of the Leaf: Might Guy!" He exclaimed as he gave Haku a thumbs up.

Haku just stared at him.

Guy grinned. "Kakashi asked me to help train you, so come!" he yelled as he began to jog in place.

Haku cocked an eyebrow.

Guy smiled.

"One hundred laps around the village! Come on, let's go!"

Haku just stared at him with eyes as big as oranges.

"You must be joking."

Guy laughed.

"I know, so few! Alright then, two hundred!"

Haku nearly fell over.

"Are you insane?!"

Guy grinned.

"Now come on, let's go! If not, then it's gonna be five hundred laps on your hands!" he yelled as he dashed off.

Haku sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as he jogged off into the sunset, following the running Jounin.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I felt a little random today, so I gave you a little humor as well. Sorry about the Hinata thing, but it had to be done. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make any sudden romances, only in Hinata's dreams does that ever happen XD. As for Haku's usage of suffixes, I just felt that it would show just how out of place Haku feels right now. It'll all match up after a few chapters, plus I need Haku to talk like that for something...Anyway, any advice is always welcome. Use that little button at the bottom that says review, and my friend here'll give you a glomp.**

**Chibi Hinata: Reviews pweese? For Naruto-kun?**

**Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	4. The Next Mission

**A/N: Hello again, beloved readers! Can you believe it's only been a week since I started this story? Only a week, and I'm already up to chapter 4, with an amount of readers that rivals my flagship KH story: Organization Chaotica! I'm so proud! Again, I thank you all for your support, you guys keep giving me a reason to write the next chapter, even if I lack inspiration, I still sit down and try to think of something, anything, because I know you guys are waiting. Anyway, enough of my ranting, here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it! Read On!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Mission**

* * *

Haku sighed as he collapsed into his bed.

"Two hundred laps around Konoha...Was that guy insane?" He asked himself. One thing was certain: Might Guy's training regiment was the equivalent of Hell, and it looked like Haku had just ended up in Satan's ass.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked back to her house. Her day had been hectic enough with showing Haku around the village, but when Naruto and Kakashi showed up, that just made it worse.

As she got undressed and settled into a bath, she had a feeling that something had been forgotten. However, guessing that it was just her imagination, Sakura shrugged it off and settled into the bathwater, washing all her troubles away...

* * *

"Umi-tora-I-Tori-..." Naruto sighed as he sat down and relaxed. Looking up into the moonlit night, he smiled. Practicing for hours on end, he had used up almost all of his chakra, and he still wanted to continue.

Pulling the jutsu book to him, he sat at the dock and began to read again.

"Once I get strong enough to actually DEAL with someone on his level, I'll still need to find him..." He sat there in thought.

* * *

Kakashi just sat on his roof, reading his precious books.

"Kakashi my Eternal Rival, those books are incredibly unyouthful!" A very familiar voice yelled.

Kakashi grumbled as he turned to face his 'Eternal Rival'.

"Yes, Guy?"

Guy grinned.

"Your new student is very interesting, my Eternal Rival. When using his chakra, his muscular power could ALMOST rival my prized Pupil's."

Kakashi sighed, knowing Guy had done something incredibly stupid.

"What did you do this time?"

Guy smiled.

"You student ran 200 laps around Konoha alongside me!" He explained as he gave Kakashi a thumbs up, teeth twinkling in the moonlight.

Kakashi sighed as he heard this.

"Better let Haku sleep in tomorrow..." He told himself.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto yawned as he sat up, feeling the sun beaming down on him much more than usual, and he didn't feel his bed beneath him...

His eyes widened.

"SHIT! I fell asleep at the dock!" He yelled as he jumped up, book in hand, and ran back to his house.

Slamming his door shut and locking it, Naruto jumped into the shower, almost literally, and got changed, getting ready for his day.

* * *

Haku sat up in bed, yawning, and looked over at Zabuza's sword, which had become a morning ritual. Smiling, he figured he could use some more sleep, and laid back down in bed.

* * *

Sakura had just been sitting there, she'd been up for at least three hours, not really doing anything, just unable to sleep. As such, she figured she'd read some more chakra manuals and weaponry guides.

* * *

As the three genin went about their respective mornings, doors were slamming and windows were closing swiftly. Not on account of Naruto, but a pair of Jounin.

The two of them were quite well known in the village, and one of them was hated just as much as Naruto was.

Scars covering his face and a bandana on his head, the male Jounin sighed as doors began to close.

"The mind is such a complicated thing, we instantly fear that which we ourselves lack." He explained aloud, then turned to his companion, who grinned.

"Maybe it's your breath." She responded.

He just sighed as they watched yet another door close. They both knew it was because of her, but he wasn't going to say anything, after all, it wasn't her fault. They were just small-minded fools.

"Where exactly are we going again?" He asked.

"Well, first we need to get some delicious food, then we need to go talk to Lord Hokage..."

He sighed. She always wanted to go get what was 'delicious food', in her opinion, which was always the same thing every day.

As they approached their safe haven, another door snapped shut when she passed by.

"Why don't you just go die, Snake-bitch?!" Someone yelled out.

Anko just sighed and continued walking to her safe haven, the precious dango shop.

Ibiki just followed close behind, making sure his partner didn't get into any trouble.

* * *

Naruto was running through the streets with a book in his hand, a cloud of dust slowly growing behind him. He needed to talk to Sarutobi, the concern of finding Itachi was just growing in his mind. Itachi was an S-Rank criminal, a Missing-nin. He'd be nearly impossible to find without help. At the vrey least, he was hoping Sarutobi could suggest a type of training to undertake while he worked under Kakashi...

* * *

As Anko walked out of the little shop, chugging her favorite red bean soup, a ball of black and blonde sped past her, sending her spinning in circles. Thinking it was an attack, Ibiki grabbed Anko and pulled her into the shadows.

"You okay, Anko?"

Anko's eyes were spinning.

"Ibiki...Why're there two of you...?" She asked as she stared at the sky, VERY dizzy.

* * *

Naruto ran into Sarutobi's office, panting, and the Hokage in question just stared at him between two monstrous stacks of paperwork.

"Where the Hell have you been?! I called for your team hours ago!" Sarutobi yelled.

Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

Sarutobi stared at him, and it all clicked.

"Kakashi never called for you, did he?"

Naruto grinned.

"I doubt Kakashi-sensei would even know what you're talking about right now..."

* * *

Kakashi, sitting in a tree reading his book, proceeded to sneeze fiercely enough to fall out of said tree and onto his head.

"Ugh..."

* * *

Sarutobi sighed.

"Look, the Land of Herbs is being attacked by the Hidden Mist village. No doubt the Mizukage is attempting to spread his territory into the Land of Fire. I need you and the rest of Team seven to go and save the Land of Herbs. They're already in a very chaotic state as it is, with the Daimyo being quite ill, and now who knows what might happen."

Naruto sighed.

"Well, there goes my request..." he thought.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto sternly.

"Get your Lazy sensei and the rest of Team Seven ready, you leave before nightfall."

Naruto nodded.

"Right..." He began to leave, when Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"I know about your sworn mission. Vengeance isn't something I can openly support, but the defeat of an S-Rank criminal is. I take it you've already begun training?"

Naruto turned back to his figurative grandfather.

"My Taijutsu's good to go, I've been practicing hand seals and trying to learn more ninjutsu. Shadow clones won't always save me, be they an A-rank technique or not. What I'm worried about is FINDING my target. I mean, an S-Rank criminal is almost like a ghost, they won't be seen unless they want to be. Any ideas on how to find him?"

Sarutobi grinned.

"The solution is obvious."

Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

Sarutobi continued to grin.

"Interrogation. Itachi's name has been spread far and wide, I'm sure that someone's seen him. Say he has accomplices, and you find them. Interrogate them and find out what you can about him. Interrogation is right up your alley now. Once you get back, I'd suggest taking that up. Be warned though, it's gonna be tough. Now get going, Kakashi isn't going to go on this assignment without some encouragement you know!"

* * *

Kakashi sneezed several more times, and had now ended up flying over Konoha, well, starting to, before he hit a billboard.

"Why me...?"

* * *

Naruto smiled at Sarutobi.

"Thanks, Gramps."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Now get out of here and get ready to go!"

Naruto nodded and left the office with a smile. And as he shut the door, Sarutobi sighed, and his paperwork began to shake.

"Oh shit..." And the large piles of papers collapsed on the elderly Hokage.

* * *

As Naruto left the Tower, he heard a loud 'BAM!'. Ignoring it as well as possible, the blonde ran off to find his team.

* * *

Haku sat up in bed, groaning. He was having such a peaceful sleep, and then somebody had to interrupt it with that obnoxious knocking...

He slowly made his way to the door, muttering about peace and quiet, as whoever it was continued to knock quite loudly...

As he opened the door, he was ready to yell something along the lines of 'What the hell is it?!', but when he saw the blonde former knucklehead ninja, he just blinked.

"Naruto-sama...?"

Naruto twitched almost invisibly. Sure, the title 'sama' was nice, but he didn't feel it was right for his friends to be calling him that.

Tossing that thought aside, he sighed.

"Get ready Haku, we've got a mission." And he bolted.

Haku blinked, thoroughly confused. But everything began to click, and Haku bolted inside to get ready.

"My first mission as a Leaf-nin..." He thought to himself as he gathered his supplies. Then, looking at Zabuza's blade, he decided he would bring it, placing it on his back. From there, he gathered his senbon, and his new ninja tools. Wrapping his headband around his forehead, Haku smiled as he walked out and locked the door.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. She began to brush her hair, when a mad knocking was heard. Growling slightly, she walked over to the door and swung it open.

"What?!" She yelled, but immediately clammed up when she saw Naruto sprawled against a wall, having been blasted back by the shockwave.

He managed to get down from the wall, and shook his head clean of dubri.

"Easy Sakura! Jeez, we have a mission, so go get ready! I don't think you can go on a mission in a robe..." He said with a cheeky grin as he ran off.

Sakura's face grew slightly pink at this comment, and she stammered for a moment before slamming the door and running around getting things together.

* * *

Naruto ran around looking for his perverted sensei. Knowing him, there was only one place he had any hope of finding him, but he didn't want to check there yet, because if he WASN'T there, he'd end up lost in conversation with his old friend. He needed to visit Sasuke anyway, but he wanted to do it right before he left, and he needed to find Kakashi NOW.

* * *

As Kakashi sat in a tree nearby the memorial, he sighed, closing his book and looking at the nearby stone.

"I know, I should have a bit more respect. If I'm going to be here, I should talk to you. But I have needs too you know. I haven't gotten any in years, and damn do I miss it..." He complained. In response, only silence met him, and he smiled through his mask.

"Whatever, it's not like you'd understand anyway, you're always too focused on increasing your skills, you've never felt the wonders of a woman..." He said. Again, only silence met him.

* * *

As Naruto bolted through the streets, yelling his sensei's name, he realized he was going nowhere with his search, and if he wanted time to get ready himself, he needed to find his sensei SOON.

* * *

Now that Haku was ready, he knew that Naruto would find him again when they were ready to go. He'd heard some good things about the herb fields near Konoha, and being quite well educated in herbs from around the world, Haku was quite interested in seeing what he could find. Already outside of Konoha's gates, Haku wandered to a nearby field, filled with flowers and herbs galore.

Haku looked in amazement, this land had herbs he never would have found in Wave. He went into the center of the field and bent down, looking around at the herbs and beautiful flowers around him. He then picked a small herb and looked at it.

"A rare antidote for paralysis..." He picked up another.

"A sleep inducing powder..." Then another. This one he stared at for a moment in thought, then nodded.

"An Aphrodisiac." All of these herbs he was analyzing, and storing away in the pouch on his hip. One thing Haku prided himself on was his knowledge of plants, and his ability to use that knowledge.

As he continued to gather herbs, Haku noticed something felt off, and he turned to see someone behind him. Not someone he particularly liked at the moment, and he didn't really want to see her there.

Ino had begun to gather flowers and the like, ignoring Haku nearby. She knew he was friends with Naruto, and that was reason enough to steer clear of him. Naruto was trouble, anyone he got involved with knew that, because of him she'd lost Sasuke. If it weren't for Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and the Hokage, she would have made sure Naruto was dead before Sasuke's funeral, or so she kept telling herself.

As Ino began to reach around on the ground and feel for flower stems, she grabbed something and lifted it into her hand. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, a rose with purple petals, rosy red at the center. As she went to smell it, she heard rustling nearby.

"A Florist, huh?" Haku asked.

Ino looked at him, and huffed, looking the other way.

"What's it to you?"

Haku smiled.

"I wouldn't smell that if I were you."

Ino glared at him. Did this guy honestly think he knew flowers better than her?

"And why is that?"

Haku smiled.

"That's no ordinary rose, and that's definitely not something you'd want to sell to anyone in the village, not unless they knew what they were doing." He explained.

Ino twitched. He was getting into long-winded explanations, without explaining anything.

"And why is that?"

Haku walked over and plucked the purple rose from her fingers, gently brushing past them as he did, and a slight blush arose from her face. She'd never seen anyone who handled flowers so gently, not unless it was her or her father.

Haku looked at the rose and nodded.

"This is the Blood Rose, a rare rose that grows in very modest climates. It's a powerful hallucinogen, having power close to that of genjutsu. It wears off after several hours, but it's still incredibly dangerous. Many have been pushed to madness by it's power." He explained.

Ino blinked. He knew all that just by looking at it. It was almost like he was a walking herbal dictionary.

"It's effects are percieved via sight or smell. If ground up and put into flash bombs, the explosion can cause hallucinations. If smelled, it has the same effect. If you'd smelled that just now, you'd be here for several hours experiencing first hand what Hell is like." Haku stated bluntly.

Haku didn't particularly like Ino due to her treatment of Naruto, and Ino didn't favor Haku because he was Naruto's friend. They had a dilemma, but Haku felt the need to try and be friendly. Who knows, maybe Ino wasn't so bad once you got to know her, and maybe she would actually chill out about Naruto.

Ino grinned. Haku seemed to know a good share about herbs and the like, maybe she could actually find some useful info out from him.

"Stop by my family shop sometime. I'd like to hear what you have to say about other herbs and flowers." She said with a grin as she left.

Haku sighed and went back to gather a few more herbs.

"I should probably get back to the village, Naruto-sama's probably waiting for me." With that, Haku took the last of the herbs he'd picked, and wandered off towards Konoha.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he continued to wander around looking for Kakashi. Realizing that there was only one more place to check, Naruto prepared the rest of his gear before he went to find his sensei.

As Naruto wandered into the clearing, he noticed that Kakashi's chakra was present, but he wasn't in his usual spot. Looking up, he smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why am I not surprised?" He said with a chuckle.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow as he jumped down from the tree and placed the book back in his pocket.

"What? Normally it's me who has to go looking for you three." He asked with a grumble.

Naruto sighed.

"We've got a mission, and we've had it for a while now. Apparently Gramps has been trying to get ahold of you for hours now. I already got Haku and Sakura ready." He explained as he walked over to the memorial.

"Sorry I've been gone for a while, had a lot to do. You've got some interesting jutsus in your family, maybe I'll actually figure out how to use them..." He, like his sensei, was met with silence.

* * *

Kakashi had wandered off to go get ready, thinking to himself.

"Naruto really has become a fine ninja in the last month...Even though the village has practically turned it's back on him worse than ever before, he's better than he ever has been in the past. His behavior though...He's like another me..." He then pulled out his beloved book.

"Too bad he doesn't understand the wonders of this yet..." He giggled as he began to read while he walked.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she finally left her home, glad she was finally ready to leave for her mission. She flipped her hair as she ran off towards the gates, assuming that was where they'd meet up. Once she was within sight distance, she saw someone waiting. Noticing the large sword and pale face, she realized Haku must've beat them all to complete preparation.

Walking up to the gates, she saw Haku's soft smile, and smiled in return.

"_He really is trying...I can't hold that fight with Sasuke against him forever..._" She thought to herself. She noticed Haku had some sort of cup and was pounding something inside the cup with a glass rod.

"Hey Haku...What're you doing?" She asked, quite curious as she got closer.

Haku smiled as he explained the herbs he'd found outside the village, and how he was grinding them up to make powders which could be used in potions and explosives.

* * *

Naruto spent the next half hour lost in conversation with with silence. He finally smiled at the memorial and said.

"I gotta go, we've got a mission. It's already been a month, and it's the first mission we've been on since you left, kinda seems like time flies, huh? I'll tell you all about it when I get back." With that, Naruto left.

"Wonder if Kakashi-sensei actually got ready to go...?" He asked himself as he approached the gates of Konoha, seeing Sakura and Haku already set to go.

As he approached, he saw them talking, and smiled.

"Hey!" He yelled as he walked over.

Sakura glared at him.

"You're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei!"

Haku bowed.

"Naruto-sama." Naruto twitched again, and he snapped.

"STOP CALLING ME SAMA!! Okay, I like the title, I really do, just not from my friends. I'm just Naruto, got it? Just, Naruto!" He yelled. Haku just stared at him for a moment, and nodded slowly.

Naruto sighed with relief, and Kakashi walked up slowly, reading his book.

Sakura twitched.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" She yelled, and charged at her sensei, but went flying as he sidestepped, not looking up from his book once.

Naruto sighed as he walked over and helped Sakura up.

"Come on, guys. We need to get moving."

* * *

As they left the village, Naruto began to explain what Sarutobi had told him of their mission, and when they prepared to cross the border, Haku stiffened up, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked around, but saw nothing, not even any mist.

"Keep an eye out, something's not right here..." He said quietly.

In the shadows, a chuckle could be heard.

"So, the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi has come to face his death..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the kinda cliffhanger ending. I didn't want to start the action stuff until next chapter. Don't worry, my next update will be when the mission gets interesting, REALLY interesting. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it made you laugh! Use that purple button that says review!**

**Read On!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	5. The Raid of Mist

**A/N: Hello readers! Glad you enjoyed chapter 4, now it gets interesting! This chapter is going to be one of many that I hope you all will enjoy largely! I'm going to try and make this an interesting chapter, but if it seems shorter, or lacking in detail, forgive me, I'll be sure to get better with these types of chapters, that is, action oriented ones. I hope you enjoy!**

**Read On!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Raid of Mist**

* * *

As the small group of ninja crossed the border, a dense mist fell over them.

Kakashi's face remained stoic and empty.

"Keep your guard up, no doubt Kiri has shinobi nearby."

The Genin just nodded, grabbing hold of their weapons for a sense of security.

* * *

Sarutobi was at his desk, going through papers, and thinking of his adoptive grandson's latest mission. Why had Kiri attacked? Why now, when they were still reeling from Zabuza's attempted Coup? Their shinobi force was admirable, yes. But that wasn't enough, not when Konoha had the Copy Ninja, The Noble Blue Beast, and the Genjutsu Mistress. Kiri's only hope to face such Jounin were the Seven Swordsmen, and they had begun vanishing before the Coup, then altogether disappeared afterward...

Sarutobi looked up in realization. He then began to rummage through his papers, hoping to find something, anything.

"I hope I'm wrong about this..." He whispered.

* * *

Kakashi's eye shot open.

"We've got company."

Naruto grabbed a kunai, as did Sakura, and Haku began to debate in his mind what he should do. As he heard movement, he grabbed the handle of Zabuza's blade for mental assurance he would be fine.

A kunai whizzed through the air, unseen due to the mist. It was faint, but if one focused, they could hear it.

Naruto blinked, and focused chakra into his ears, listening for the sound.

"Sakura!" Within the blink of an eye, Naruto stood in front of the Pink Haired Kunoichi, the cold glare of the Sharingan eye piercing into the mist, and a kunai caught in between his fingers.

Sakura stared at him in amazement, she'd never seen anyone move so fast, and she didn't even see that kunai coming!

Kakashi just stared, and under his mask, his jaw had dropped. He'd only seen one person move with such speed...

Naruto put the kunai in his pouch and took up a defensive stance in front of Sakura.

"How exactly are we supposed to fight back in what we can't see?!" He hissed.

Haku placed his hands together.

"Allow me, Naruto." He held back the -sama, although it almost rolled off his tongue.

"Release!" With a simple hand seal and a gust of wind, the mist vanished, and two shinobi were left standing before them, scowls on their faces.

"So, the great apprentice of Zabuza actually learned how to dispel our jutsus. Maybe Zabuza was smart to make you his personal tool after all..." A ball of fire shot over the heads of the Kiri-nin, who ducked down in horror, seeing the blonde ninja before them breathe fire like a dragon.

"Talk about Haku like that again, and you'll be charcoal." He snarled.

Kakashi was amazed, and terrified all at once. To have learned the fireball Jutsu that Sasuke prided himself on in such a small time. Granted, the technique, while appearing impressive to those who had never seen it before, was still in fact very flimsy, and Naruto was barely able to perform it, it was still amazing that he had been able to use it at all. It seemed like Naruto was becoming another Genius of Hard Work...

Haku had finally gathered himself, and pulled several senbon into his hands, lacing them between his fingers as he was so accustomed to doing.

"Tell us what's going on here." Haku demanded.

The ninja smirked. They were too confidant, especially after what Naruto had just done. Kakashi didn't like it, but he didn't make any sudden moves. This would be a perfect test of Naruto and Haku's skills.

The ninja just charged forward, one at Naruto and one at Haku, Kakashi placing himself in front of Sakura as protection.

Naruto and Haku exchanged grins as they vanished. The two ninja stopped short, looking around frantically.

"Where the hell did they go?!"

"How should I know?!"

Naruto and Haku grinned at each other in the shadows. Stealth was something Naruto was beginning to enjoy, keeping the enemy on heir toes, panicked, nervous beyond belief. Damn, he was glad he got rid of that orange outfit, he stuck out like a sore thumb in that thing.

Naruto, Sharingan still active, jumped down and charged behind his target, punching him in the back and sending him flying, before vanishing in the shadows once more.

As the ninja picked himself up off the ground, he looked up and saw several blonde ninjas staring at him.

"What the Hell? Clones? You think that'll do anything?"

The shadow clones just began to crack their knuckles, while the real Naruto just chuckled.

Haku had begun moving around and tossing senbon. Naruto was having his fun, why shouldn't he enjoy himself?

* * *

The two ninja were realizing just how far in over their heads they were. Naruto's target was being tossed around like a beach ball, and Haku's was quickly becoming a pin cushion, being filled with Senbon in non lethal locations.

Kakashi was quite impressed, and he stiffened when he sensed more approaching forces.

"Sakura, hide." He instructed. She nodded and ran off to hide somewhere. Kakashi lifted his headband, and his Sharingan blazed to life.

"Boys, no more joking around! Let's get what we need out of them and get moving!" He yelled out.

* * *

Seeing that playtime was over, Naruto hopped out of the shadows and charged the poor shinobi. He caught him in a clothesline and slammed him down to the ground. Then, glaring into his eyes, he hissed.

"Who's leading you?"

* * *

Haku had leapt out of the shadows, tossing shuriken and kunai in each hand. As he landed, he grabbed three more senbon and tossed them, lodging themselves in the ninja's shoulder. He charged up and pulled fourth the monstrous blade of Zabuza Momochi, placing it at the ninja's neck.

"Why're you attacking this land?"

* * *

Kakashi had managed to determine how many there were total. Including Naruto and Haku's 'guests', they had six Shinobi of the Mist village to deal with. Nothing they couldn't handle. He glared into the darkness.

"Come out, I know you're there." He yelled, grabbing hold of a kunai in his pouch.

A loud buzz was heard as two kunai shot out of the darkness and headed straight for Kakashi. Calmly using his training, Kakashi steadied his breathing, until he could pinpoint the kunai, and with one spin, knocked them both back into the shadows, using his own kunai to deflect the attack.

As he heard yelps and roars of pain, Kakashi grinned. He watched as blood dripped to the ground, and he pointed his kunai into the heart of the shadows.

"What's the Mizukage up to?"

His question was met with silence, and a light mist grew over the area.

Shifting slightly as he kept composure, Kakashi looked into the mist, only to find nothing. Spinning his kunai in one hand, Kakashi continued to watch the area cautiously.

"I WILL find you, and you WILL tell me what I want to know."

Laughter was heard roaring.

"You'll find us, eh? Kakashi the Copy Ninja, you're a joke. Without that Sharingan, you're nothing, and we've heard about how Zabuza disabled it. Now you're out of your league, Kakashi. You're fighting the Garaton Clan now, masters of the Mist, you're done." A voice hissed.

* * *

As the mist covered the area, Naruto's captive dissipated into the mist. Naruto shot up and immediately began to scan the area.

"Face it, brat, you can't beat us! Mist Clone Jutsu!" With that, several clones of Naruto's target appeared. Naruto grinned as he charged one of the clones.

"I might not even need shadow clones for this..." He thought to himself as he punched one of the clones in the head. However, his fist went through the clone, and it slugged him in the stomach. Naruto flinched slightly as he moved back, clutching his wound.

"Mist clones are a jutsu unique to the Garaton. We can place just enough mist in certain areas to keep it an actual clone, but solidify it in others to pack a nasty punch. You're out of your league, kid."

Naruto chuckled, still holding his chest, and looked around in the mist.

"Hey Haku, you okay?"

* * *

Haku was standing in the mist, attempting to release it, to no avail.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm fine. This mist jutsu is stronger than the last one, I can't release it."

* * *

Naruto just nodded. If the mist was this powerful, then he was in for one hell of a fight, as were the rest of them.

* * *

Haku grabbed Zabuza's sword tightly. He hoped that if nothing else, he might be able to swing it a few times, simply to fend off the attackers.

"Ah, yes. Zabuza's legendary head cleaver, Kubikiri Houcho. Do you know how to use it, little Traitor?" One of the ninja asked.

Haku pulled the sword from his back and swung it through the mist. Nothing happened.

"I will defeat you, ninja of Kiri. My loyalty lies with Konoha, and by the sword of my Lord Zabuza, I will cut you down." Haku declared.

* * *

Naruto listened to Haku's proud declaration and smiled. With a blink of his eyes, the Sharingan blazed out, and boored through the mist clones before him.

"They're all clones, the real ones aren't even here." He whispered. Then he looked around at the mist encircling him.

* * *

Kakashi was still looking through the mist, knowing by now he was surrounded, as were his students.

"Naruto! Haku! This mist is their power! The Garaton are known as masters of Mist Jutsu, but that is all! Dispose of the mist, and they lose their source of power!" He explained.

* * *

Naruto blinked and began to think of ways to dispel the mist. Then he grinned.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Six copies of Naruto appeared around him.

"Go! Whirlwind formation!" The clones began to run in a circle, and began to drastically pick up speed. Naruto blazed through hand seals again and in his mind begged.

"C'mon, Sasuke, let me nail this jutsu, just once more today..." The Sharingan began to spin, and Naruto inhaled deeply.

"Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" A beam of fire shot into the growing whirlwind, and burst outward as a blossom of flame. The mist started shooting away in thhe gust of wind, and the mist clones evaporated. Naruto could begin to see his surroundings clearly again.

"It didn't do much, but it cleared up the area a bit." He told himself.

* * *

Kakashi grinned as he could see a little better. The mist still shrouded the area, but he could at last see the trees around him, and saw silhouettes of his opponents.

"I alone may not stand a chance against the Garaton clan, but this is as much my fight as it is the fight of my students. Never underestimate a Konoha Shinobi, be they Jounin or Genin." Kakashi boldly declared to his attackers.

* * *

Haku had focussed all of his chakra into his hands, gripping Kubikiri Houcho with all his might. Then, he began to spin rapidly, and created a whirlwind of his own. As the mist began to be deflected, Haku stabbed the mighty blade into the ground, using it as a brake. He slowly came to a stop, steadying himself.

"Come at me if you can!" Haku yelled.

* * *

Naruto turned and began to scan the area, and out of the corner of his eye, saw a kunai come flying toward him. His hand twitching, he caught it by the tip between two fingers, a small drop of blood hitting the ground.

"Cowards, why not come fight me face to face?!" He yelled. There was no response.

"Feh. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A dozen clones appeared, and began to search the misty area.

* * *

Haku had returned the sword to his back, and drawn three senbon. As a figure appeared in the mist, Haku threw one of the senbon at the figure, only to have it pass straight through him. Haku frowned and gripped the senbon tightly.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Haku charged in, throwing two more senbon in one hand, which passed through the silhouette, and he placed his hand into a seal.

"Secret Jutsu! Crystal Mirror!" Suddenly, Haku vanished into the mist, leaving a very baffled shinobi.

"Wh-what?!" He looked around, the genjutsu he had performed now useless, seeing as Haku had stolen his concentration. He began to look around frantically, and turned around, to see his own reflection.

"What?!" He jumped away from the mirror, and Haku appeared in it, performing yet another seal with one hand.

"Secret Jutsu! Mirror Transfer technique!" Haku vanished from the mirror, and the shinobi's reflection appeared again, but then the Shinobi saw Haku in front of him, and the mirror was gone. He attempted to attack, but found he was unable to pass through some unseen barrier, then he realized, he was in the mirror.

"Get me out of here, Traitor!" He yelled. Haku just smiled, and slowly began to pour chakra into Kubikiri Houcho unnoticeably.

"Not unless you tell me what I want to know. Why are you attacking a defenseless nation? The land of herbs has no shinobi force to defend itself, unless you count Konoha nearby." He asked, slowly pouring more chakra into the blade.

"Burn in hell, traitor! Burn alongside your precious Zabuza!" The shinobi answered.

* * *

Naruto had continued to search frantically, Sharingan blazing through the light mist.

"Cowards! Show yourselves!" He yelled. He pulled out another kunai and glared into the mist.

"I guess the Garaton clan is useless without their precious mist, after all, you hide in it." Naruto spouted out, hoping he would coax a response.

A slight growl was heard, and Naruto knew he'd found his mark.

"How dare you insult Quazo Garaton?!" The shinobi roared as he threw an assortment of kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto screamed he was pierced by the weaponry, and stumbled back, hitting the ground.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

The ninja known as Quazo walked forward with a smirk.

"So, you thought you could outsmart me, eh? Well look at you know, brat. Minutes away from death, pathetic."

Naruto glared at the shinobi with a gaze that could kill.

* * *

Kakashi had heard Naruto yell, and he knew he needed to finish up quick.

"Let's end this! Water style! Mist Shark Jutsu!" Kakashi ran through hand seals and pulled the remaining mist in his vicinity to him, and beside him, a large shark began to form out of the mist.

The Garaton ninja were horrified.

"How?!"

Kakashi glared into the nearby trees.

"I've faced a few Garaton in my time as the Copy Ninja. Now then, what's the Mizukage up to?" Kakashi asked with a sinister calmness.

The shinobi growled angrily. The Mist Shark Jutsu was one of the Garaton clan's few trump cards, and Kakashi knew it's inner workings.

"Why would we tell you anything, Hatake? We are loyal to the Mizukage, not YOU." They hissed.

Kakashi glared at the figures and pointed at them, the shark immediatly bolted and tore one of the four men asunder.

"Who's next?"

The remaining three shinobi charged Kakashi, preparing handseals of their own, and Kakashi smirked.

"Release!" Kakashi yelled, and the shark dispersed into the mist it once was. He then ran through a series of hand seals in a matter of seconds.

"Water style! Mist Typhoon Jutsu!" He yelled as his sharingan began to spin.

Slowly, the mist began to spin in a circle around the shinobi, who had stopped immediately. The mist began to grow in speed, and eventually became a rapid vortex, tearing the clothes of the shinobi inside. They began to try and form hand seals, but it was too late, the vortex tore them all to pieces.

Kakashi covered his eye and went to find Naruto.

* * *

Haku glared at the shinobi he had captured. His interrogation was getting him nowhere, and his patience was running thin.

"Tell me now, what are you planning?" He hissed.

The shinobi glared at the young genin. He was unable to keep stalling, and he knew Haku would kill him if he didn't say something. Still, his loyalty out shined his fear.

"Burn in Hell, Traitor. Lord Reduichi will destroy you." He whispered.

Haku put away his senbon and grabbed Kubikiri Houcho with both hands. He then swung it at the mirror, which proceeded to split in two under the stress of the chakra Haku had placed in the blade. The shinobi did not scream, and he did not cry. He didn't get the chance. The mirror shattered, with him still inside of it. Haku put the mighty blade on his back, and slowly began to move towards where he hoped Naruto was. He had run out of chakra almost completely, those two jutsu were very tiring to his chakra network, and he only hoped that if Naruto needed help, he could still provide it.

* * *

As Quazo walked over to Naruto, he placed his hands together in a hand seal.

"Water style! Blinding Mist Jutsu!" The dense mist that had befallen them before covered the area once more, and as he walked up to Naruto and picked him up by the collar, he sneered.

"Any last words, Genin?"

Naruto coughed lightly, and grinned.

"Yeah..." He vanished in a puff of smoke, and Quazo felt a kunai buzz past his head.

"Gotcha." He said with a grin, completely unharmed.

Quazo's eyes went wide.

"A shadow clone..." He realized, and began to run through hand seals.

"Binding Mist jutsu!" He yelled, and slowly the mist around Naruto began to condense, but Naruto grinned.

"I don't think so. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several clones appeared around Naruto, and the mist began to close in fast, but the clones had already gotten to work.

"Human Catapult technique!" The clones had grabbed Naruto, one on each limb, and threw him with all their force as the mist crushed the clones.

Naruto rolled onto his feet as he landed and stood up, and watched Quazo begin hand seals, which he copied right on que with the Mirror eye.

"Water Style! Mist Shark jutsu!" They yelled, and two sharks appeared from the mist, and began to duel, Naruto's clearly having the upper hand. When his shark finally bit into the other, they vanished, and the two began hand seals again, Naruto much swifter than Quazo.

"Water style! Mist Suffocation jutsu!" Naruto yelled out, leaving Quazo baffled.

"How did he...?!" The mist began to encircle Quazo, and swiftly forced it's way down his throat. Struggling for air, the mist began to worm its way into his lungs, drowning him slowly.

Naruto glared at him with the cold gaze of the Sharingan eye.

"Die." The mist stopped, and slowly Quazo's body slumped to the ground.

* * *

The mist in the area cleared up, and Kakashi and Haku saw Naruto walk out completely unharmed, and simply yawned.

"Well, that didn't answer anything. What're they up to..." Naruto asked himself, but at that moment, the three Leaf-nin collapsed, Haku falling forward, Naruto falling on his back, and Kakashi managing to collapse onto one knee.

Sakura ran out as the mist cleared and tried to tend to her fallen comrades.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei?! Haku?! What's going on?!" She asked, clearly panicked.

Kakashi tried to steady his breathing.

"We used too much chakra..." He coughed out. He then slumped his head down, and Sakura tried to lift Haku up. Seeing as she didn't have the strength to do so for Haku, she doubted she'd be able to for the others. She then began to drag her unconscious allies and mentor across the ground one by one, pulling them out of the clearing.

* * *

Sarutobi sat frustrated at his desk, several files in front of him. He was flipping through all of the files, and had a bingo book beside him.

"No doubt about it, that mission just jumped to an A-rank. Why does this always happen when my top Jounin are away?!" He asked himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Sakura used what little strength she had to try and pull her teammates both at the same time, but barely got a few feet before she fell over.

"C'mon, I can do this! Just a little farther..." She immediately got back up and went back to her sensei, who was a few yards back, and attempted to pull him to the others. This was not a successful endeavor, and she spent the next several minutes dragging the man a mere several feet.

As she continued, a twig snapped in the woods nearby. Sakura looked up, petrified.

"Who's there?!"

Slowly, a little puppy wandered out, woofing and wagging his tail.

Sakura saw this little animal and smiled.

"Aw...How cute..." She cooed. Slowly, more puppies, and full grown wolves began to pour into the clearing, all looking at the Pink Haired Kunoichi in confusion.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the vast quantity of animals in her midst. There were wolves and puppies as far as her eyes could see, and their gazes were all trained on her. Finally, shock and exhaustion pulling her under, she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I know, a kinda weird place to end this chapter, but I didn't wanna throw a huge chapter in there in a mix of relatively medium sized chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and granted, there wasn't as much action as I'd hoped there would be, and the wolf thing was kinda random, but it'll all make sense next chapter, I promise! Please, just be patient, and I promise I'll update soon, and I'm gonna start a new story I got an idea for, I hope you all keep an eye out for it, it too is Naruto! If there are any suggestions for how to make the fight and mission chapters better, they would be greatly appreciated, and yes, the Garaton clan is something of my own creation as I'm sure you figured out. More clans I make will appear later, and it'll be explained why that is next chapter. Read on, and sorry for the delay!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	6. Tying up Loose Ends

**A/N: Hello peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to read a lot of fanfiction to get the inspiration for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one, this is gonna be what I hope is the highlight chapter so far! Some revelations will be made, and more heated battles! Also, please look out for my new story, Inuzuka Naruto! Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tying up Loose Ends**

Sakura groaned as she slowly at up, feeling a form of weight on her head. When she felt on her head, something furry was up there. She quickly picked it up and looked at it, and had to resist the urge to squeal.

A tiny puppy was looking her in the eyes, tail wagging happily.

Sakura then looked around and sighed: Haku, Kakashi, and Naruto were all asleep beside her, puppies all over them too, a particularly large amount on Kakashi. Then Sakura realized something: It was dark, really dark.

She looked around in the barely lit area, and saw a speck of light hitting the ground nearby, a beam of light shooting into the sky.

She slowly crawled over to it, not distrubing her companions or the puppies they were currently acting as beds for. She saw the pale moon in the sky through the trees.

She heard a grumble, and looked around, seeing a pair of yellow eyes watching her. Stunned, and a bit scared, she didn't move, and watched as a grey wolf walked into the light, staring at her not with anger or animosity, but with curiousity.

Sakura began to piece everything together, and watched as the wolf slowly drew closer to her.

* * *

Over the next several hours, daylight began to come, and Sakura could clearly see she was in a cave, probably a den. She'd been sitting there petting the wolf gently, as the puppy had silently gone back to sleep in her arm, nuzzling against her.

Kakashi groaned as he woke up, unable to even move.

"Wh-what happened…?"

Sakura looked over at her sensei and shushed him.

"Quiet, Kakashi-sensei, you'll wake Naruto and Haku." She whispered from her spot.

Kakashi blinked slowly, it being painful just to move his eyelids. He saw his two students asleep on either side of him, puppies covering their bodies. It was almost unnoticeable through his mask, but Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Good, you're all safe." He whispered.

Haku awoke soon afterwards, having a very similar response to his sensei's.

Naruto was the last to awaken, and like Kakashi, could barely move.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked as he grunted in pain while sitting up.

Kakashi smiled weakly.

"Chakra exhaustion, though it looks like you recovered the fastest." Kakashi grunted out.

Naruto groaned as he slumped back down, one of the puppies shifting on his head.

"Where the Hell are we?"

Kakashi chuckled weakly.

"A wolf den, looks like we were rescued."

Naruto yawned as he lay there, and Sakura huffed.

"Now then, you three need more rest!" She stated.

Naruto opened his mouth to object, ready to say he felt fine, but Sakura glared at him.

"That includes YOU, Naruto." She hissed.

Naruto just sighed as he rested his head on the wall behind him, quickly going back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto looked around the dimly lit room, several hallways and doors around him.

"What the Hell is this place?"

A low growl was heard from right in front of him.

"**_Finally, you show up, Little Brat._**" A voice hissed.

Naruto frowned.

"Kyuubi." He responded with disdain and disgust.

"**_Aw, I'm hurt. After all the times I saved your life? You should be dead by now, and you know it_**."

"You only saved me to save yourself. I owe you nothing."

"**_Obnoxious BRAT!_**"

"Flea ridden fox."

"**_Touche._**"

"What do you want, fox?" Naruto asked, clearly agitated.

A sneer could be seen in the shadows, a sneer with razor sharp fangs.

"**_I just felt I should warn the little jailor that he's in for one Helluva fight in a few days. You're gonna need my power to win. Whadda ya say_**?"

Naruto spat at the cage before him, no longer shrouded in shadow.

"Not a chance. I think I can rely on my own strength. Besides, I've got Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi-sensei." He answered.

The fox snarled.

"**_Ungrateful whelp_**!"

Naruto grinned, knowing he found a new hobby in annoying his tenant.

"Anything else, demon?"

Kyuubi grunted.

"**_You'll be sorry you didn't accept my help_**…" And the eyes of the fox demon vanished, then the fangs, and slowly Naruto was shrouded in darkness once more…

* * *

Team seven spent the next several days in recovery in the wolf den, Naruto having no more 'discussions' with the fox. They had managed to ration enough food to eat for several days, Naruto fully recovering after two days, Haku four, and Kakashi a week.

As Naruto paced around the den impatiently while his sensei slept, several puppies followed him.

This made Sakura giggle, the puppies had grown quite attatched to Naruto over the last week, and tried to play with him all the time.

"Naruto, why don't you just sit down?" Haku asked, a smile on his face as he messed with several herbs.

Naruto frowned.

"But I wanna get MOVING! We've been in this place for a whole week! I'm bored!" He complained.

Sakura sighed. Kakashi still hadn't woken up for more than an hour. Using that Sharingan was a lot of strain on him, yet using both was almost nothing for Naruto. Why that was still puzzled Sakura, could Naruto's chakra reserves be even higher than their sensei's…?

Kakashi groaned as he sat up.

Naruto bounded over to his sensei.

"About TIME, Kakashi-sensei!! I was getting bored!"

Kakashi sighed as he felt his pouch, dealing with a bored Naruto required some light reading to distract him….Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Where's my book?!"

Sakura smirked.

"Oh, the puppies found it. They're teething, you know."

Kakashi nearly fainted from the horror as he imagined his precious book beeing torn to shreds by little wolf teeth.

Naruto sighed and began to pace again.

"So? When're we gonna get out of here?! I'm bored!"

Kakashi sighed. First his book was destroyed, now his student wouldn't shut up.

"We get our supplies ready, and we leave tomorrow. We can't afford to be in hiding for much longer, no doubt we've got shinobi looking for us. Rest up." He grunted.

Naruto frowned as he sat down.

"Great, so we've got to sit here for another day…" He muttered.

Haku had lost himself in his work with his herbs, and Sakura was petting the puppies.

Naruto flashed back to the battle he'd been in a week ago. It seemed like so long ago, yet like it was just yesterday at the same time. Such unbridled power, the blood rushing in the heat of battle…He'd only felt it once before, the feeling of kill or be killed, and it was in the fight with his new teammate. Such a thrill…It was what warriors searched for. But he didn't want that, just living for killing, damn fox was starting to get to him…

* * *

The next day, Naruto was, like before, pacing about the cave, puppies following him. Haku was packing up his supplies and getting ready to leave, and Sakura was making sure Kakashi didn't push himself too hard in order to make sure they left.

"C'mon, can we just get going?! I wanna get this mission over with as soon as possible!" Naruto complained. It had become quite evident over the last several days that Naruto didn't like being cooped up, and it was clearly beginning to get to him.

Sakura sighed as she finished getting Kakashi ready.

"Just calm down Naruto! We'll be leaving as soon as Kakashi-sensei says we leave!"

After another hour, the shinobi were finally on their way, Naruto very antsy.

Sakura, still very curious about their previous predicament, looked at her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know why the wolves would have helped us? I mean, they were really nice, but they seemed really attatched to you."

Kakashi's eye crunched into his 'eye smile'.

"It's because of my contract with the ninja hounds. Once a blood pact is made, you are marked as bonded in blood with the summon. The wolves smelled the ninja hounds, and knew that I was bound with them." He explained.

Sakura just nodded, somewhat grasping what her sensei said. Summoning contracts and blood pacts were complicated, especially for a first year genin, so Sakura knew she wasn't supposed to fully grasp it for some time yet.

* * *

Sarutobi was very anxious. He hadn't heard from Naruto's team for over a week, and still had no backup to send. He wasn't expecting this mission to take so long, and now that he had almost confirmed his worst fears, he hoped he hadn't sent the team to their deaths…

* * *

As Team seven passed through a small village, Naruto frowned in anger, and Haku's face bore sadness.

Villagers were left begging for food, houses were burnt to the ground, and there were dead in the streets. Those who had survived the attacks were left as beggers.

Naruto was ready to stop and try to do something, anything, when Kakashi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll help them by putting an end to this uprising. You can't do anything here, c'mon, we've got to keep moving and complete our mission."

Naruto grimaced as they passed through the village, and the people's faces grew further and further away, until they became nothing but blurs and specks out of the corner of Naruto's eye.

As they passed through a small valley, Haku stiffened.

Kakashi's eye scrunched into a glare, and he grabbed a kunai.

Naruto and Sakura just blinked.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

Haku didn't move an inch.

"The humidity just changed drastically." He explained.

Kakashi grunted.

"We're closing in on the capital, it should be just beyond this valley, no doubt the brunt of the attack is concentrated there." He explained.

Haku nodded, and continued walking, albeit cautiously, Kakashi walked beside him, and Sakura and Naruto were close behind.

As the group of ninja closed in on the capital, Naruto saw more and more ruined buildings in the distance, and began to realize just how bad the situation was.

The streets were layered in mist, buildings were toppled, and the capital was almost lost to the naked eye in fog.

Naruto paled, Sakura gasped, and Kakashi grunted, but Haku was silent. The mist had a cold feel to it, familiar yet unknown…

They began to dash off, headed straight for the Daimiyo's home, Haku at the forefront with Kakashi close behind.

Kakashi's eyes were darting around, he was nervous, very nervous, something he didn't experience often.

Haku's cold gaze was locked into the mist, his hand firmly gripped on Kubikiri Hocho.

Naruto's ears were listening for any noise whatsoever, and his nose was blasted with chakra to detect anything out of the ordinary, he had become a living radar.

Sakura just ran close behind, starting to realize how out of place she was amoung these skilled shinobi, even Naruto was better than her in her own eyes.

As the home became clearer in the mist, Kakashi bolted forward and knocked Haku aside, and a flurry of kunai shot out at where Haku was previously standing.

Haku blinked, dazed as he realized he had lost focus and almost been skewered alive.

"A-arigatou…Kakashi-sensei…" Haku murmured.

Kakashi just nodded.

"You need to be more careful, Haku. That was a foolish mistake, and it could have cost you, fatally."

Haku looked down, embarassed and ashamed that he almost allowed such a thing to happen.

"Let's keep moving, there's bound to be more traps like this, and I'm sure we'll be facing more ninja soon." Kakashi ordered.

The group continued cautiously, Kakashi taking the lead and always inspecting the area in his mind to prevent setting off traps.

Finally, the team stood before the home of the fallen Daimyo, the capital of the Land of Herbs. Shinobi were layered around the building, and Naruto grinned.

"I can take em. You guys go on inside." He instructed.

Kakashi, much to the group's surprise, did not object, just nodded and gripped his kunai tightly.

Haku, however, wasn't as idealistic.

"Naruto-san, that's crazy! You can't take them all on your own! We barely managed to take out one each!"

Naruto sighed, and smiled at Haku.

"Didn't I ask you to drop the suffix? Those were high-ranking members of that clan, that's why they were so powerful. Relax, these guys are nothing." Naruto explained as his sharingan burst to life.

Haku opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto was already gone.

"C'mon, he's giving us an opening, we need to take it." Kakashi ordered.

Haku sighed, knowing that he had to get moving, and followed close behind Kakashi as they slipped into the mansion.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he summoned shadow clones to attract attention.

Like he'd planned, the clones caught the eye of many a ninja, and started luring them away from the building.

The ninja began to charge at the clones, believing them to be actual intruders. Then, once they were far from the mansion, a heavy fog fell over the area around them. They were trapped like rats.

Naruto grinned, and watched as his clones completed stage two.

The clones charged in and dodged a flurry of attacks thrown by the shinobi, and suddenly they all performed hand seals.

"Makeshift jutsu! Kamikaze grenade!"

Suddenly, explosive tags that had been hidden on the clones lit up, and exploded systematically. The clones had formed a perimeter around the trapped ninja, and the explosives went off one by one, sending the group of unsuspecting ninja ricocheting in a circular pattern, and landing them right back where they began, covered in burns and scorch marks.

Naruto grinned as he watched this performance, and jumped up as he sensed a kunai being thrown at his back.

"Kill him!"

* * *

As Haku walked cautiously through the mansion, a cold chill went down his spine, and he gripped Kubikiri Hocho even tighter.

"Deep breaths, Haku, relax, take in everything around you." Kakashi instructed calmly.

Haku did as he was told, and continued cautiously.

"Why is there nobody in here?" He asked.

Kakashi's eye glowered at the area around him.

"They must all be trying to deal with Naruto, or we just haven't come across them yet…"

As Haku looked in at the room before them, which obviously served as the Daimyo's throne, he and Kakashi slowly walked in, the door slamming behind them, leaving Sakura outside.

Kakashi spun around, eye wide in shock.

"Sakura!" He ran to the door, but it becamde covered in a dense mist, as did the whole room, and kunai began bursting out from all angles.

Haku began to flash through handseals, and Kakashi lifted his headband, copying Haku's seals.

"Water style! Aqua shell jutsu!" They yelled, and two spheres of water began to form around them, deflecting the attacks.

Once the kunai died down, several ninja came forward, and a voice boomed out.

"Kill them."

The ninja charged forward, and the water dropped, allowing Kakashi to flash handseals.

"Mist style! Mist Typhoon Jutsu!" Slowly, the mist in the surrounding area began to swirl into a typhoon, and began to pick up ninja.

Haku, determined to help, pulled Kubikiri Hocho from his back, and a chortle was heard from the mist.

"Kubikiri Hocho? I never thought I would see that blade out of Zabuza's hands. You are Zabuza's successor?"

Haku frowned.

"And if I am?"

The mist formed into a spear and lunged at Haku, who barely dodged.

"Then it is my sworn duty to slay you like the dog your master was."

Haku gritted his teeth, he didn't take kindly to insults about the man who saved him from life as a street rat.

"Show yourself, coward!"

The mist split, and a man slowly walked out of the clearing. Upon his forehead there was no headband, the symbol of Kiri was burned into his face. His pale green eyes showed nothing but hatred and disgust, his short white hair barely shifted at his movements, and a blue cloak covered his back.

Haku glared at this mysterious man.

"Who are you?!" He demanded as he pointed Kubikiri Hocho at him.

The man laughed heavilly.

"I will be your death!" He yelled as he lunged at Haku, a long and thin blade appearing from inside his cloak.

Haku managed to pivot and swing his massive blade to deflect the blow.

With a grunt, the mysterious assailant spun around and swung at Haku yet again. However, Haku was unable to react in time, and a kunai managed to deflect the shot.

Kakashi glared at the assailant.

"Reduichi Garaton, head of the Garaton clan, seventh seat in the seven swordsmen of the mist, and master of the mist style jutsu. I didn't realize that Kiri was taking back missing-nin."

The man, now labeled as Reduichi, just grinned.

"On the contrary, the Garaton clan was just temporarily releaved of military service by the Mizukage. Now then, Kakashi Hatake, Copy-nin of Konoha, I suggest you stand aside, you have more pressing matters to deal with."

With that, more shinobi appeared and began to attack Kakashi, and a scream was heard from the other side of the now barely visible door.

"Sakura!" Kakashi thought, cursing himself for allowing his students to be placed in such danger twice in a row.

* * *

Naruto heard the scream, and immediately began to form a plan.

He leapt behind a rock, and summoned a shadow clone to run out and send the shinobi off in another direction.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the shinobi run off.

"People are so stupid." He muttered as he ran inside and found Sakura surrounded.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto roared as he held out the handseal. As four more Narutos appeared, they charged in and began a full brunt attack.

"Hang in there Sakura!"

* * *

Haku had now become fully concentrated on taking out Reduichi. The fact he was a swordsman of the Mist was more than enough, after all, Zabuza had sworn that one day, he would find the other swordsmen, and kill them. The least he could do was fulfill his former master's wish.

As Haku parried more blows from the mighty swordsman, he noticed that the blade was growing more vibrant in color, specifically blue, and that the more he fought, the better his opponent fought.

Reduichi began a flurry of blows, which Haku parried to the letter, managing to hold onto Kubikiri Hocho using a large amount of chakra.

"Having a bit of trouble, child? You aren't fit to wield that blade, it's much to powerful for you, only a true swordsman can wield it, not you. Submit, and I will kill you quickly."

Haku spat at the ground.

"Never, I have Zabuza-sensei's fighting spirit, a demon's fighting passion. I won't give up, ever!" He yelled as he reared back, and swung the massive blade over his head. Reduichi easily dodged, but a large slash was left in the floor where he was standing moments before.

"Not bad, I can see why Zabuza would trust you with that blade. No matter, you will die." Reduichi slashed at Haku, managing to catch his arm.

"You are weak compared to a full-fledged swordsman of the mist. What are you, a genin? Pathetic. Kiri's academy students would eat you alive."

* * *

Kakashi managed to kill the last of his enemies, and when hearing Naruto helping Sakura, he turned to Haku and knew he needed to step in.

"Reduichi! You want a fight? Come fight me. Leave my pupil out of this."

Reduichi laughed as he pointed his blade at Kakashi.

"Neither of you are worth my time, let alone having your blood stain Myst Haven!"

Kakashi frowned under his mask and charged at the swordsman, parrying his attacks with a kunai.

"You will not defeat us, Garaton!" Kakashi yelled as he swung his kunai free of a deadlock with the sword, knocking Reduichi back. This gave Haku a chance to swing Kubikiri Hocho several times, only managing to draw blood on one hit.

"Ragh! Damn you!" He screamed, his blade beginning to drain in color, and the same color became an aura around the swordsman.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Haku, run!"

Haku immediately swerved off towards the walls as the mist in the area became a giant hand that closed tightly where Haku had been standing moments before.

Haku merely blinked and stared in awe.

Reduichi laughed.

"Behold the power of Myst Haven! The mighty sword of the sea! You will not escape my wrath boy! That, I promise!"

Kakashi frowned, and his cold gaze fell on the blade, which had now returned to the state it began in: a thin grey blade with almost no threatening appeal to it. Then it began to click.

"Haku!"

Haku looked over at his sensei.

"Just hang in there, and don't waste all your energy! Two-pronged assault!" Kakashi instructed.

Haku nodded and began to throw senbon wildly, every angle and every possible point was hit.

Reduichi began to spin in rapid circles, deflecting as many blows as he could. But his movements began to get slower, and his sword was beginning to change to a magnificent blue.

Kakashi grinned as he watched Haku work. He might not even need help to finish this. However, he wasn't about to take any chances. Weakest or not, Reduichi was still a member of the Seven Swordsmen, and not one to be taken lightly.

His Sharingan began to spin, and he ran through handseals.

"Mist Style! Stranglehold jutsu!"

The mist in the area began to morph yet again, encircling the swordsman and crushing down, preventing any movement.

Reduichi roared in anger.

"Damn you!"

Haku realized that this was his only chance, Reduichi was almost out of chakra, and completely immobilized. He walked forward, holding Kubikiri Hocho tight.

Reduichi saw the blade and paled.

"No, stay away! Get away from me!" The thin blue blade began to glow even brighter, and the mist began to dissipate.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Haku! Get back!"

Reduichi broke free and launched at Haku, swinging madly as Haku deflected his blows.

"This ends here and now, apprentice of Momochi!" Reduichi stabbed in with his blade, and caught Haku in his side.

Haku yelled out in pain and swung Kubikiri Hocho across Reduichi's body, leaving a heavy gash.

"Damn you, brat!"

Reduichi pulled out the blade, and they began to duel once more, a final duel, the grand finale.

Haku's movements were sluggish, he was tired and wounded, and he had to pour even more chakra into his hands to be able to keep the mighty blade in hand.

Reduichi's movements were much slower than before, but his speed still overpowered Haku's, just barely.

They continued to clash, trading off between attacking and blocking. And with each swing, the thin blue blade grew even brighter and brighter.

Kakashi's gaze grew worried.

"Haku! End this now!"

The two shinobi jumped away from each other, Reduichi laughing as he placed both hands on his blade's hilt.

"This ends now, brat!"

Haku pulled back Kubikiri Hocho behind his head.

"This is my last shot at finishing this…Zabuza-sama…Help me…"

Pouring all of his remaining chakra he could use into his hands and arms, Haku doubled back a few more feet as Reduichi began to glow and the blade grew dimmer in color.

"Demon style! Blood javelin techinque!" Hakue roared and swung forward with all of his might, and as the blade passed in front of his face, he pulled all of his chakra back into his body, meaning only his physical strength held the blade in his hands.

His body weakened, the blade went flying, and headed straight for Reduichi.

"Impossible!" Reduichi yelled as he saw this insane movement. Only Zabuza had used this, and even then, only once! How could someone so young be able to use it?!

Panicked, Reduichi moved his blade to try and deflect the mighty sword, but his aim was off, and the swordsman watched in horror as he stared down the business end of Kubikiri Hocho.

Haku watched with relief as the blade plunged into his enemies head, sending him flying back into a wall. The body now limp, the swordsman's hand released the blade that had held him so tightly.

Kakashi sighed in relief, and in amazement, at the spectacle he had just seen. Haku had taken out an enemy ninja, and not just any ninja. Reduichi Garaton, head of one of Kiri's most powerful clans, and member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, and he was still standing!

Haku weakly limped over and pulled with all of his might, pouring some chakra into his hands to remove the blade from the wall and sling it on his back. Then, he looked down at Reduichi's sword, the Myst Haven, as he'd called it. Fascinated by it's light blue aura, Haku picked it up, and examined it. Finally, he placed it on his back, crossing over Kubikiri Hocho.

"To the victor, goes the spoils…" Haku whispered as he collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long to update! I was low on inspiration, school was getting busy, and I finally bought myself an XBOX-360! However, I'm back, and better than ever! I am now working on three, possibly four stories at once, but I will be getting things done! Updates may take longer to get to, but hang in there, loyal readers! I promise I will update as soon as possible. Now then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I put a lot of thought into it, and just didn't know how to get it out there. Sorry if the fight scenes dissappointed, just didn't know how to write them amazingly as I've seen some people do. Now then, the mission is finally over, so the next chapter will sort of be skipping back to Konoha, more of the stuff that happened on the mission will be explained, I promise!**

**Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	7. Rest and Recuperation

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry this took so long to post, internet's been really annoying and wouldn't let me get online for a while. Nevertheless, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Rest and Recuperation**

Haku awoke in his bed with a sigh. He looked over at his wall, where Kakashi had helped him securely fasten a set of fourteen hooks, every pair set horizontally, as if they would all be hanging seven long items.

Haku smiled as he glanced at two of the pairs of hooks, one holding Kubikiri Hocho, the other holding Myst Haven.

Haku thought back to his fight with Reduichi Garaton, thought of how brutally he had murdered the swordsman, with no remorse and no regrets, just blind rage, and memories of Zabuza.

He remembered feeling empowered by his rage, just using that power to parry and block, and finally, deal the killing blow. His blood began to run cold, realizing that he was beginning to take a killer's outlook on battle. That was the last thing he wanted.

Haku stood up, placed the two blades on his back, crossed over each other in an X, and walked out, deciding to go and clear his head out in the village.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat leaning against the monument he now called a second home. It'd been almost two months now, but still the pain of guilt wouldn't leave.

"I know, I need to stop visiting you so much, but…I don't know. Call it boredom I guess. How's the afterlife, I wonder? Fun?" Naruto merely chuckled at his own comment.

Kakashi sat up in a tree nearby, watching his student's behavior and actions, and began to realize just how much that fateful mission had changed all of their lives. That was when…

"Hey! Brat! Where'd you go?!"

Naruto sighed as he waved a hand.

"Over here, Anko-sensei."

Slowly, the purple-haired interrogater sauntered over, swaying her hips every step of the way, a stick of dango in her hand.

"What're you doing sitting there?! We've got work to do to get you in tip top form!"

Naruto sighed, Anko had been working him to the bone. She claimed he was out of shape and training, but part of him believed she just got enjoyment from seeing him working to the point where he'd nearly pass out. However, Anko and Ibiki where two of the few people in the village who were willing to train him, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't turn to Kakashi, the man had already done so much for him, Sarutobi was too busy, and far too old to be able to train him for a whole day, let alone a month. Besides, like Sarutobi had said, Interrogation was right up his alley for his self-appointed mission.

Naruto grumbled as he stood up, and followed Anko back into the training grounds, preparing himself for the Kunoichi's next "lesson".

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked at a picture in her room. In it was Team Seven, the original Team Seven, all smiling and looking happy…Save for Sasuke, he kept his standard frown.

"It's hard to believe this was only taken a few months ago, it seems like it was another life…"

Sakura slowly got up and looked at the ceiling.

"Sasuke…I know you never really liked us…but please, watch over us."

* * *

As Haku wandered the streets of Konoha, ignoring the cold stares he got from the villagers, kicking a pebble down the street. That was when…

"Wait! Haku!" A loud voice yelled.

Haku's eyes widened at the voice, and he turned back.

Eyes growing even wider, he rubbed them with his hands.

"Tell me I'm hallucinating…There's two of them?!"

Sure enough, the Dynamic Duo of Youth in Konoha were charging full speed at the young ninja.

Haku paled as he started to run.

"Kami help me!" He screamed as he ran through the streets, desperate to get away from the green blurs behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a trail of coughing could be heard, as Gekkou Hayate walked through the streets. That was when he felt something slam into him, hard. Hard enough to send them both flying into a food stand.

"Watch were you're going…" Hayate whispered between coughs.

The boy, now recognizable as Haku, just whimpered.

"Sorry…Running…Crazy people…Green jumpsuits…" He muttered insanely.

Hayate looked over Haku's shoulder and hacked out.

"Run."

Haku shot up and bolted.

Hayate looked over.

"Go to the Hokage Tower!" He hacked out.

Haku nodded and ran.

Hayate sighed as he watched the two youthful shinobi charging forward.

"I need to find a way to make my life less painful…" He groaned between coughing.

* * *

Haku bolted through the door to the Hokage tower, and didn't even ask as he ran up the stairs.

The secretary, too stunned to act, just sat there in a daze.

* * *

Hayate panted and wheezed as he staggered into the tower, a smirk on his face as Kakashi ran off, being chased by Guy and Lee.

Hayate looked at the secretary.

"Did…A boy…Come through here?" He asked as he caught his breath, coughing and wheezing all the while.

The secretary nodded, dumbfounded.

"He's upstairs…With Lord Hokage…"

Hayate grunted as he staggered up the stairs.

As he wandered up, he heard the chortles and laughter of Sarutobi.

"It's not funny, Hokage-sama! There's two of them! Fair warning would have been nice!"

"That's Guy and Lee, two of our more…Eccentric shinobi."

Hayate chuckled as he staggered up to the door, and swung it open, coughing slightly as he made his way in.

"Ah, Hayate. I hear you helped Haku here get away from Guy and Lee."

Hayate nodded and coughed a bit.

Haku bowed.

"Th-thank you, Hayate-Sempai."

Hayate just smiled.

Haku looked up and saw the blade on Hayate's back, Sarutobi grinned.

"Hayate is Konoha's Kenjutsu specialist, or blademaster, if you will. Haku, you don't know very much in the ways of blade combat. Perhaps Hayate could teach you some of what he knows."

Hayate grinned and cleared his throat.

"Rumors have spread about the death of the Seventh Swordsman of the Mist. I must say, I'm fairly impressed."

Haku bowed yet again.

"Th-thank you, Hayate-sensei…"

Hayate chuckled and coughed.

"Come. Training ground 22. Let's move." Hayate coughed out as he left the room.

Haku quickly followed after bowing to Sarutobi, catching up just in time to see Hayate begin viciously coughing.

"Hayate-sensei, are you okay?"

Hayate continued coughing, but nodded, and finally, as it died down, he smiled.

"(Cough) I'm fine…(Cough)"

Haku looked curiously at his new sensei.

"Why are you so sick, Hayate-sensei?"

Hayate looked at him with a weak smile.

"Cancer."

Haku stammered and looked away.

"O-oh…Forgive me, Hayate-sensei…"

Hayate coughed again, and chuckled.

"Relax, Haku. No harm done. Come on." He instructed while coughing.

Haku nodded and followed his new instructor out to the training fields.

Hayate grinned.

"Now then Haku, I want you to show me what you know. Draw your blade." He coughed ou

Haku stared at Hayate and nodded.

"H-hai, Hayate-sensei."

Haku drew Kuikiri Hocho and latched both hands around the handle, chakra being poured into his hands.

Hayate grinned.

"Quite the massive blade, Kubikiri Hocho. It's amazing you can lift it, let alone kill a swordsman with it. That takes some extensive muscle training, or at the very least nearly insane chakra control."

Haku blushed, nobody but Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and the Hokage had ever complimented his abilities before.

"Th-thank you, Hayate-sensei."

Hayate smiled.

"Now let's see how well you wield it." Hayate simply stood there, hands folded behind his back.

Haku looked at him, clearly confused.

"Sensei?"

Hayate smiled.

"Attack me. Lay one hit on me, and we will continue." He instructed.

Haku looked dumbfounded.

"But, Hayate-sensei…"

Hayate grinned.

"Don't hold back due to my sickness, believe me, you can't afford to hold back."

Haku nodded.

"Yes, Hayate-sensei."

Haku ran at the sickly Jounin, Kubikiri Hocho held tightly in his hands. However, as he swung, Hayate dropped down to the ground, avoiding the blow.

Haku proceeded to swing down, but Hayate rolled to the side and jumped back up, still calm as ever.

Haku lunged at Hayate once more, but Hayate bent back at an almost impossible angle, coughing all the while, then shot back up after Kubikiri Hocho passed in front of him.

Haku grunted and continued to swing at the sickly Jounin, and continued to miss.

"Why can't I hit you?!"

Hayate chuckled, and began to cough again.

"You calculate every action before you take it. That's good, always think one step ahead, but don't think ten steps ahead. Don't overcalculate everything. We're shinobi, our gift is to be able to adapt to any given situation, be it unexpected or planned. Do you understand, Haku?" Hayate asked between coughs.

Haku nodded slowly.

"Y-yes, Hayate-sensei."

Hayate smiled.

"Good. Now let's spar for real." Hayate pulled his blade from his back.

"Let's clash metal a bit, shall we?"

Haku looked shocked for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Hayate-sensei."

* * *

Naruto collapsed, panting and covered in sweat.

"Anko….Sensei…Can we stop now…?" Naruto asked in between breaths.

Anko grinned.

"Yep. Fifteen minute dango break!" She cheered as she tossed aside the last empty dango stick she had.

Naruto began to cry.

"I'm a poor man…"

* * *

Haku and Hayate continued to clash, Myst Haven and a simple katana meeting again and again, yet still Haku could not best the Jounin.

Haku doubled back, panting, and looked at Hayate in confusion.

"H…how…?"

Hayate smiled.

"You wouldn't be able to best me at your level, Haku." Hayate explained between coughs.

Haku just looked at his new sensei, dumbfounded.

Hayate grinned.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you why, but not today."

Haku just nodded and sat down, panting heavily.

* * *

Naruto was silently weeping as Anko walked up behind him carrying more dango than she knew what to do with.

"Alright, Anko. My turn." A voice boomed out from the trees.

Anko grinned.

"Later kid!" And she vanished.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"She…She…"

In seconds, the tall dark figure of Ibiki Morino stood before Naruto.

"Yes, she just used you to get dango."

Naruto began to silently weep.

Ibiki grinned as he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"Here, this is reparation for all that dango, now I don't have to go get it for her…"

Naruto looked at the money, eyes wide, and cheered.

"Awesome! Thanks Ibiki-sensei!"

Ibiki chuckled.

"Besides, we both know it was my turn to take her out for her fix anyway."

Naruto smirked.

"Damn right!"

Naruto looked up at his sensei, waiting.

"So, what do you have next on my regiment, Ibiki-sensei?"

Ibiki grinned.

"Defense training."

Naruto blinked.

"Wait, I thought I was undergoing Interrogation training?"

Ibiki smirked.

"That refers to both interrogating and being interrogated. I've seen you fight, you're a brawler, but you have NO stamina, not by yourself anyway."

Naruto frowned.

"Well, if I can use the chakra, why waste it?"

Ibiki sighed.

"The stronger YOU get, the stronger that chakra will be, why keep it at the level it's at now, when it could get even stronger?"

Naruto sat in thought for a minute.

"Oh…"

Ibiki grinned.

"Put your guard up, I'm going to beat you senseless, and you can only guard, no fighting back."

Naruto gulped.

* * *

Haku sighed as he sat beside his new sensei, each of them eating some rice they had packed before they went to train.

Hayate looked over at Haku and coughed.

"You've been doing pretty well, Haku." He explained between coughing.

Haku smiled.

"A-arigatou, Hayate-sensei…"

Hayate tried to chuckle, but it came out as a coughing fit.

"Very superficial, aren't you?"

Haku looked away, a bit surprised by this statement.

Hayate smiled.

"Relax, go home, get some rest." He said between coughs.

Haku nodded.

"H-hai, Hayate-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hayate smiled and waved as Haku walked back to the village.

Haku began to walk slowly back to the village, passing the flower patch once again, and went to gather more herbs.

* * *

Naruto slumped to his knees, panting heavily.

"Ibiki…Sensei…I can't…Take…any more…" And he passed out.

Ibiki grunted in disgust.

"Pathetic. A half-hour of assault and he's done. His stamina's terrible, and his endurance is even worse. He's a heavy hitter who can't take a punch."

Ibiki trudged over and put Naruto on his back.

"You better watch yourself the next several weeks, Naruto. I'm going to be putting you through the worst nightmare of your life…"

* * *

Haku sighed as he wandered back into the village, his pouch full of fresh specimens for him to work with when he got home. Then he passed by the Yamanaka flower shop, and heard quite a bit of yelling…

"Why protect him, Forehead?! He killed Sasuke!"

"Shove it, Ino! You so much as harm one hair on his head and I'll…"

Haku frowned. More than a month had passed, and still Naruto was taking the rap for Sasuke's death. He walked into the flower shop calmly, and smiled at Sakura, who looked about ready to go homicidal.

"Excuse me, Sakura-chan?" He asked politely.

Sakura looked up from her angered daze, and saw Haku.

"O-oh, hey Haku…"

Ino looked over at Haku and sneered, beginning to storm over to him.

"And YOU! You're just as guilty as he is!" She yelled while poking him in the chest.

Haku just stared at her, not exactly sure how to respond to the angered kunoichi. She had at least been polite when they last met, but now she was throwing accusations around like wildfire.

Sakura frowned at Ino and began to stomp over to her.

"Leave him alone, Ino! He didn't do anything!" She roared.

Haku however had begun to ignore the argument as he saw that their clumsy angered movements were endangering the flowers that Ino prided herself on so highly. As Sakura continued to storm over to Ino, several vases began to wobble, and Haku immediately ran over, grabbing hold of them, and steadying them, preventing any from falling.

Ino glared at Sakura.

"You wanna take this outside, Haruno?"

Sakura glowered at Ino.

"Bring it, Bitch."

Ino leapt at Sakura and began clawing at her face, and they tumbled through several flower displays.

Haku, true to his nature, grabbed every falling flower display, steadied it, and dove into the mix of angered women.

"Ladies, please…" He asked politely.

In the midst of the chaos, Ino grabbed hold of Myst Haven and rolled out of the mix, while Sakura had managed to grab several of Haku's senbon.

Ino rolled up to her feet, the blade in hand, and began to run at Sakura, who had prepared herself to throw senbon and anything else she could get ahold of.

Haku shot up and grabbed Ino by the back f her shirt, picking her up and plucking Myst Haven from her grasp.

"Cool it!" He yelled, but his gaze saw that Sakura had begun to throw senbon, albeit very unsteadily. However, that just made it worse, as their current trajectory could have been fatal for Ino.

"Move!" Haku yelled as he twisted so she would be behind him, and he grunted as the senbon implanted themselves in his ribcage.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what had happened.

"Oh my god, Haku!" She yelled as she ran over to try and help him.

Ino was still in shock, she could have been killed just there, but this stranger, who she hated without question, had helped stop herself and Sakura from doing something that could have ended disastrously. She immediately ran to get help.

Sakura just looked at Haku, who smiled innocently.

"Now that I have your attention…" He grunted.

Sakura just looked away.

"Haku I am so sorry…" She began.

Haku chuckled.

"…How about you two just stop this idiotic argument, eh…" He asked as he passed out.

* * *

Days later, Haku awoke in a hospital bed, with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hayate and Kakashi at his side.

Naruto grinned.

"Wakey wakey, Haku."

Haku groaned as he tried to sit up, when Naruto pushed him back down gently.

"Uh-uh, Haku. Doctors say you need rest. You got lucky as Hell, I'll give you that."

Haku looked at his friend, very confused.

Naruto grinned.

"Another few inches, and one of those needles was likely to puncture your heart. You're lucky they just lodged in your ribs every whichway. You looked like a pincushion when they got you in here."

Haku looked over at Sakura and Ino, who both leapt over to his bed.

"Oh Haku I'm so sorry!"

"Me too, me too!"

Haku smiled.

"Have you two at least considered my argument?" He asked weakly.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, we won't fight any more, will we Ino?"

Ino shook her head.

"Nope. I think one near death is enough…But the Uzumaki is still being watched…" She thought to herself.

Haku chuckled.

"Good." He looked at his sensei.

"Hayate-sensei." He said with a smile.

Hayate turned and coughed, then looked at his student.

"Hey there mediator. You better get well soon, training resumes as soon as you get out of here."

Haku nodded.

"Yes, Hayate-sensei…"

Naruto stood up and smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but Ibiki-sensei's daily torture is about to start…" He said with a groan.

Haku smiled.

"Later, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled.

"Get better soon…" He said as he walked out, but as he did, a shiver went down the spines of Sakura and Ino as Naruto glared at them.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Sakura slowly earned back Naruto's trust, and Haku had begun to spend time at the Yamanaka flower shop, becoming an unofficial shop florist. Ino still felt horrible about what happened, and felt the least she could do was let Haku spend some time around the shop, maybe then she could really muster up the courage to apologize for her attitude towards him.

Weeks later, Sakura had been wandering the streets when she saw a local kid getting picked on. This wasn't just any kid, this was Konohamaru, the local troublemaker, and the Hokage's grandson.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Konohamaru was trying to run away from a strange guy wearing a black outfit with purple markings on his face.

"This kid ran into me, so I was teaching him a lesson."

Sakura ran up and punched the adolescent bully in the face.

"You leave him alone!"

The kid immediately lifted a hand over his head and swatted at Sakura, but his strike was intercepted.

"I'd watch it if I were you."

Sakura gasped as she watched Naruto calmly holding the kid's wrist.

"Wh-what the?!"

Naruto looked back at Sakura.

"You okay?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"U-uh-huh…"

Naruto glared at the kid, Sharingan spinning.

"You've got a lot of nerve, coming here and attacking the grandson of our esteemed Hokage, and a friend of mine at that, then trying to hit a member of my team, a girl no less. Have the Sand Ninja no shame?" He asked calmly, eyes boring into the kid's soul.

"Sh-shut up! Back off punk, we're here…"

"You're here for the chuunin exams. I suggest you start acting like Chuunin if you want to pass then, because we'll devour you if you give us an opening." He warned.

The kid growled and pulled his hand back, finally being released from Naruto's grip.

At this moment, the kid ducked down as a giant windmill like blade passed overhead, landing in the trunk of a tree, and Haku appearing on top of the hilt, much like Zabuza had done many times before.

"What do you think, Naruto-san? Are they chuunin potential?"

Naruto scoffed.

"Hardly. This one tries to hit a kid, AND Sakura. He doesn't stand a chance."

The kid nearly flipped out and lunged at Naruto, when a large blast of chakra sent him flying back.

"Kankuro!" The girl next to him yelled as she went over and helped him up.

Naruto didn't even look back as he yelled.

"Stop hiding, I know you're there."

A pair of shocked eyes widened as Myst Haven wrapped around the shinobi's neck.

"Probably shouldn't try to sneak up on us like that, could get you killed." Haku explained.

The ninja vanished in sand and reappeared at Naruto's feet.

"What is your name?" He asked monotonously.

Naruto frowned.

"Introductions usually require the same in turn."

"My name is Gaara, Gaara of the Desert."

Naruto looked him over once.

"Well wadda ya know, it's Shukaku!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kankuro trudged back over to Gaara's side.

"You better watch yourself, punk. You may have thought I was easy, but Gaara's no pushover…"

Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"Shut up."

Kankuro looked terrified as he shut his mouth instantly.

"S-sure, Little bro…"

The girl snickered as she watched Kankuro get chewed out, but then Gaara glared at her.

"Kankuro was your responsibility, Temari."

Temari paled as she stood perfectly still.

"C-c'mon, Gaara, he was just having fun, weren't you, Kankuro…?" She explained as she looked at the terrified Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded.

"Y-yeah, just having a bit of fun…S-sorry kid…" He said sheepishly.

Gaara looked back at Naruto.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, Uzumaki. I shall keep him on a tighter leash while I am here." He explained as he glared at Kankuro with a gaze that could kill.

Naruto had his hands behind his back, but was actually writing something on a piece of paper which he proceded to crumple up.

Naruto nodded.

"Just make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble." He instructed as he began to walk past Gaara. However, as he did, he slipped the crumpled piece of paper in Gaara's pocket, and whispered:

"I know what you are."

Gaara's eyes widened as he heard this.

Haku looked a bit confused, but nonetheless, jumped off Kubikiri Hocho and put it on his back, following Naruto away, Sakura and Konohamaru close behind.

* * *

Later that day, Gaara, in private, pulled the paper out of his pocket and read it.

"Training ground 45, midnight, alone."

That night, Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground, Sharingan whirling as he waited silently.

"Come out Gaara. I know you're there." He said bluntly.

Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand.

"Uzumaki…"

Naruto turned around to face the Sand-nin.

"I'm glad you came, even more pleased you actually came alone. If I asked anyone else to do the same, they would have never shown."

Gaara just looked at him.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" He asked, raspy voice attempting to hide agitation.

Naruto smiled.

"I know what you are, Gaara."

Gaara frowned.

"You said this earlier. Elaborate."

Naruto chuckled.

"I know you're a jinchuriki, just like me. However, you just got unlucky, and didn't get kind people to help you find your way."

Gaara frowned.

"I doubt you would have any idea of the torment I face…"

Naruto's body language changed immediately as he flashed pulsing red chakra.

"Try me."

Gaara stiffened as he felt the chakra wash over him.

"This…This chakra…"

"Belongs to the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, that's right."

Gaara just watched Naruto, unsure how to react.

Naruto just looked at him.

"Now I just have to ask, why would a shinobi as powerful as you let some punk like Shukaku control him?"

Gaara frowned at the mention of the Ichibi.

"You act like I have a choice…" Gaara explained as he pulled up his shirt to show the mangled seal on his stomach.

Naruto looked at it and nodded.

"Who the Fuck made this?"

Gaara looked at him.

"The village's only sealmaster." He explained.

Naruto just shook his head.

"This is disgusting. No wonder you don't stand a chance at controlling the damn thing, you haven't got the proper seal. This was meant for much smaller amounts of chakra than what a Bijuu supplies. You, my friend, are experiencing a chakra network overload."

Gaara just looked dumbfounded as he pulled his shirt back on and looked at Naruto.

"H-how do you know this…?"

Naruto smiled.

"Easy to figure that kinda stuff out when your grandfather's the village's master sealmaster…" He explained.

_"…Not that Old Man Hokage's really my grandfather…"_ He thought to himself.

Naruto smiled.

"Tell you what, come to the Hokage Tower tomorrow morning, tell the Lady at the desk I sent you, she'll show you upstairs. We'll get that seal of yours fixed up in no time."

Gaara smiled.

"R-really?"

Naruto nodded.

"Really. C'mon, if I didn't help you get this fixed, who would?"

Gaara nodded.

"Thank you, Uzumaki…"

Naruto put out a hand.

"Gaara, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Gaara looked at his hand.

"Friend…Ship?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yep."

Gaara looked at his hand a bit longer, but finally shook it.

"Friendship…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know, kinda stupid ending, but if I didn't end this somewhere, it would just keep going. Like I said, I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner, internet fails me once again. I'm using another comp to do my writing updates for now, but updates may be sporadic for the time being until things settle down again. I'll update all of my up and running works very soon, I promise! On another note, after some discussion with Chibi, there may be a pairing change. I'm leaving it in your hands, the matter is: Our favorite pink-haired kunoichi. Here are the options:**

**A. Love tringle between Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura.**

**B. SakuGaara**

**C. Stick with SakuLee**

**If you choose A or B, Lee will be paired with Tenten, and I'll think of someone else for Neji. It's all up to you! This vote will go on for several chapters, as the pairings don't begin untkl a much later arc. Later!**

**Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	8. The Revelation

**A/N: Hello readers! I have returned once more, as I promised I would! On a side-note, anyone who has already posted their vote, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I posted the poll as my profile poll. Please, resubmit your votes there so I can keep track of them easily. I'll remind you in each author's note, because when it's time to count up, that's what I'm going by. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Read on! BlackChaos, out.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Revelation**

Haku stood in the Yamanaka flower Shop, watering the flowers as Ino made her fantastic sales pitch to yet another romantic looking to impress his significant other.

"You see, this one is a sign of eternal love, and this one shows you're ready to go to the next level, and this one…"

Haku just chuckled. As much as Ino knew, half of this was made up off the top of her head. That was when he looked up and saw the true owner of the shop looking at him.

"Haku, can I have a word with you?"

Haku smiled.

"Of course, Yamanaka-san."

Inoichi smiled.

"Please, Inoichi."

Haku nodded and followed Inoichi outside.

"What is it?"

Inoichi smiled.

"You've been doing volunteer work here for almost a month now, and the flowers have never looked better. I know I've asked you this before, but are you sure you won't consider working full-time as a florist for me?"

Haku chuckled, as Inoichi had said, this wasn't his first time making that offer.

"I'm humbled by your offer, but once again, I must decline. I do this simply because I love doing it, I don't want payment in return. You're a most unusual businessman, Inoichi-san, you actually WANT to pay me."

Inoichi chuckled.

"With all the work you've done, I feel a bit like I'm using you. After all, you're helping sales flourish, and you get nothing in return."

Haku smiled.

"I'm more than happy to do it."

Inoichi sighed.

"Please, I offer you again. A full-time job when not on missions or training, a key to the shop, and a modest pay. I'll even let you open up every morning."

Haku pondered. He loved what he did, and it was clear Inoichi wouldn't let this go.

"Fine, Inoichi-sama, I gladly accept."

Inoichi smiled as he handed Haku a key.

"Here's the key to the shop. You can open up every morning and water the flowers, if you want, you can even make a few of the sales."

Haku shook his head.

"I doubt I could be as shrewd a salesperson as your daughter." He said with a smile.

Inoichi chuckled.

"Ino is…Unique, I'll give her that."

Haku just laughed, and Inoichi soon joined him in laughter.

* * *

Gaara slowly approached the Hokage Tower, alone.

"Uzumaki…I hope you keep your word…" He muttered to himself as he walked into the building.

The secretary looked at him and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

Gaara looked at her with an emotionless gaze.

"Naruto Uzumaki sent me." He said in his raspy voice.

The secretary smiled.

"Ah yes, Mr. Gaara, was it? Lord Hokage is upstairs waiting for you with Naruto."

Gaara looked a bit surprised, but nodded and slowly walked up the staircase.

* * *

Sarutobi just stared at Naruto.

"Okay okay, just one more time, from the top, Naruto."

Naruto sighed.

"Okay, look. Gaara of the Desert is the Jinchuuriki for the Ichibi, Shukaku the One Tailed Tanuki. This I'm almost sure you already knew. What I bet you didn't know is that the sealmaster fucked up and used a pathetic seal meant for chakra amounts not even half the size of Shukaku's power. He's in a chakra overload, and has been all of his life. You know what kind of stress that puts on the body."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Extreme fatigue, insomnia, irritability… He'd never be able to sleep without fear of loosing control of that chakra."

Naruto nodded.

"Exactly. You, being the Land of Fire's primary sealmaster, should be able to find a way to fix this seal."

Sarutobi massaged his temple.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take? Not just to diagnose the EXACT amount of chakra needed, but to CREATE a seal to replace his current seal?"

Naruto smiled.

"It's either that or we go by Kyuubi's plan."

Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"You actually…?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes I know about him, and yes I have talked to him. His plan is a lot less…Stable."

Sarutobi frowned.

"What's his idea?"

Naruto smiled innocently.

"Go directly into Gaara's head via the psychic link between Bijuu, and let Kyuubi beat Shukaku senseless. This, obviously has a chance of letting BOTH Bijuu loose, or mentally breaking Gaara, well, breaking him even worse."

Sarutobi sighed.

"I'll get to work as soon as I see the seal."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sarutobi.

"Thank you Gramps! Now, I'll need that seal before the Chuunin Exams…" He blurted out.

Sarutobi frowned.

"What am I, a contractor?! This kind of work needs time, I can't have a deadline!"

Naruto smiled.

"You can do it! The exams are still weeks away!"

As Sarutobi opened his mouth, a voice blurted over a speaker.

"Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi looked up.

"Yes?"

"Gaara of the Desert is on his way up."

Sarutobi sighed.

"Thank you."

He just glared at Naruto.

"Don't expect any miracles, I'll do the best I can, but I have other obligations besides making this wonder-seal."

Naruto nodded.

"I know."

The door opened, and Gaara entered the room, eyes darting between Naruto and Sarutobi.

"So you are the Hokage…" He said with question in his voice.

Sarutobi nodded.

"And you must be Gaara. Well, let's see the seal."

Gaara nodded and pulled up his shirt, showing the seal on his stomach.

Sarutobi looked at the seal and frowned.

"Hm…"

Gaara just stood in silence, while Naruto paced anxiously.

Sarutobi nodded finally.

"I think I can pull something together for you, Gaara."

Gaara looked at the elderly Hokage in disbelief as he pulled his shirt down.

"R-really?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"It'll take some time, but I think I can do it."

Gaara just looked at Sarutobi in amazement, then, remembering what Naruto had done the night before, put out his hand.

"Th-thank you, Lord Hokage." Gaara said quickly.

Sarutobi smiled and shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure, Gaara. I'll get to work on the seal right away. It will take several days at the minimum, quite possibly weeks. I will call for you when the seal is finished. In the meantime, do not overextend yourself. Konoha is a fine village, why not go enjoy some of the scenery a bit?"

Gaara looked at Sarutobi and thought for a moment.

"…I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

Naruto smiled and walked out.

"If you want a tour of the village, I'll be outside at the training grounds. Just listen for the blood-curtling screams, that's me." He said with distaste as he remembered his training regiment with Ibiki and Anko.

Gaara nodded and watched Naruto leave the room.

Sarutobi smiled.

"I'm glad you took Naruto up on his offer to help you, Gaara. As outgoing as he is, Naruto really doesn't have many friends."

Gaara looked at Sarutobi in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Sarutobi looked down.

"Naruto's been living with the curse of being a Jinchuuriki just as long as you have, but he really hasn't had much support. Neither have you, I'm well aware, but you are feared in Suna. Naruto doesn't have the luxury of being feared, where people will leave him alone. He is hated here, much to my dismay and the dismay of his team."

Gaara nodded in understanding as he sat across from the Hokage, who sat back at his desk and sighed.

"I will tell you a bit of Naruto, so that you may better understand him and our village's culture, as idiotic as it is…" He began.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the training grounds, where Anko and Ibiki stood waiting for him.

"You're late, Naruto."

"I told him we should go find you and hang you by your feet from a flagpole, but he never listens to me." Anko said with a sneer.

Naruto just shuddered.

"Uh…Thank you, Ibiki-sensei?"

In the blink of an eye, Ibiki was in front of a dumbfounded Naruto, and had slugged him in the stomach.

"We go for an extra hour today." He explained.

Naruto wanted to cry when he realized he was in for an extra hour of torture. But alas, all he said was…

"Yes, Ibiki-sensei…" A slight crack in his voice.

* * *

**_Days passed, and those days turned to weeks, until the fateful day, the last day of training before the exams._**

Naruto and Gaara calmly walked through the village, despite the angry glances thrown at both of them.

Gaara looked at Naruto quizzicly.

"Naruto…" He began, raspy voice barely audible.

Naruto looked over at Gaara and smiled.

"What?"

Gaara looked straight ahead.

"…Where are we going?"

Naruto grinned.

"Got a surprise for you, Gaara."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow and continued walking.

Naruto just continued smirking and sped up so Gaara was following him.

* * *

Haku smiled as he watched a crystal ice mirror rise up to the top of several stacked boxes, a flower pot atop the mirror. Then, it dispersed, the flower landed on the boxes, and the water from the mirror was directed into the pot.

As he repeated this process, slow applause began.

"Interesting (Cough) Training regiment." Hayate said with a smile.

Haku turned and bowed to his teacher in the blink of an eye.

"Hayate-sensei! I did not notice you!" He explained quickly.

Hayate chuckled.

"Relax, Haku. I'm just here (Cough) checking on you."

Haku smiled softly.

"Th-thank you, Hayate-sensei."

Hayate grinned.

"I (Cough) assume you and your team have been working hard?"

Haku nodded.

"Yes, Hayate-sensei. For the Chuunin Exams…"

Hayate smirked.

"The Chuunin Exams…This is going to (Cough) be the first time that first year Genin are participating in the exams. Are you ready?"

Haku nodded.

"Yes, Hayate-sensei."

Hayate smiled.

"Good. (Cough) Haku, there are going to be some very powerful Genin in the exams. Don't be discouraged if you should (Cough) fail."

Haku shook his head.

"We won't fail, Hayate-sensei. You have seen what I can do, and don't underestimate Naruto."

Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"(Cough) And your third teammate?"

Haku blinked.

"I…I don't know. I've never seen Sakura fight…" He said as he continued to think.

Hayate nodded. He had seen Sakura, and knew she wasn't a fighter, all he hoped was that this third member, who seemed to be miles behind Naruto and Haku, wouldn't be a hindrance to the two of them in the exams.

* * *

Gaara watched as they approached the Hokage Tower, and immediately began to piece everything together.

"Naruto…" He began to ask.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Gaara. It's time." He said with a grin on his face.

Gaara just nodded in his shock. Naruto had kept his word, the first time that anyone had kept their word to him, and now he was finally going to be released from this insomniac curse of Shukaku's Power.

Naruto calmly climbed the stairs of the tower, but Gaara was trembling with excitement, it took all of his will to not run up the stairs and slam the door to the Hokage's office open.

Naruto quickly led Gaara upstairs, knowing his patience was dwindling.

At the top of the stairs, Naruto knocked quickly at Sarutobi's door.

"Enter."

The two Genin quickly obeyed, opening the door and walking in front of the large wooden desk.

Sarutobi stared silently at them, and they did the same. Finally, he stood.

"Gaara, step over here." He instructed.

Gaara silently obeyed, walking beside Sarutobi.

Sarutobi slipped a piece of paper out of his sleeve.

"Show me the seal." He instructed.

Gaara nodded and pulled up his shirt to reveal the seal.

Naruto waited silently, annoyed with the suspense.

Sarutobi backed up a few steps and began to fly through handseals.

"Special binding jutsu! Ancient re-sealing technique!" He yelled as he slammed the paper against Gaara's seal.

Gaara screamed as he felt his seal become undone, the pain of Shukaku's power almost unbearable. However, the pain subsided as Shukaku's influence began to wayn. He finally passed out, exhaustion and shock taking their toll.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat back down, while Naruto ran to Gaara's side, propping him up while he slept.

Sarutobi just groaned as he began his paperwork again.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the aged Hokage.

"Thank you, Gramps." He said with a smile.

Sarutobi waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. It's the least I could do for you." He said with a smile.

Naruto just smiled and sat down, ready to talk and spend some quality time with the man he called a grandfather.

* * *

Haku sighed as he sliced at a wooden dummy, Myst Haven in one hand, Kubikiri Hocho clumsily held in the other.

Hayate's words rang in his head. He almost knew 100 percent that he and Naruto were ready, but what about Sakura? He had never seen her fight, truth be told, he'd never really seen her do anything. She was very smart, but smarts weren't enough to get someone through the Chuunin Exams…

Then he remembered. Smarts were one of the basics for medical techniques. You had to be smart to know what herbs made what, how much chakra to apply where in order to mend bones, and how to diagnose what issues. Not only smarts, but more importantly, her chakra control was excellent at her age, as it usually was in Kunoichi. Maybe medical training could help her, maybe that was her calling…

Haku knew he couldn't do much to help her, but he knew some medical basics, basic herbal chemistry, simple chakra healing. He doubted it would be enough, especially this late in the game, but it was better than nothing.

Haku placed both swords on his back and ran off into the village.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he sat, talked, and laughed with Sarutobi, Gaara still unconscious in the corner of the room.

"I must admit, Naruto, I am very impressed with you and your team." Sarutobi said praisingly.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. We really have been trying to do our best."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well, I assume that you feel ready for the exams."

Naruto nodded.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose."

Sarutobi nodded.

"The others?"

Naruto smiled.

"They'll do fine."

Sarutobi smiled.

"I hope so."

The aging Hokage looked at Gaara and sighed.

"The seal must be taking longer than I thought. You should probably bring him back to his hotel."

Naruto nodded and lifted Gaara over his shoulder.

"See ya around, Gramps." Naruto said quickly as he walked out.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled weakly.

"Take care, Naruto…" And waited until the door was shut, and Naruto gone.

"…For I fear these old bones won't be able to protect you much longer." He whispered.

* * *

After some explaining and quickly thought up lies, Naruto handed Gaara over to Temari and Kankuro, who handled their unconscious brother with the utmost caution, afraid Shukaku would break lose any minute.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he heard a loud knocking at his door while he attempted to sleep.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"Naruto, open up!" A raspy voice yelled.

Naruto immediately recognized the voice, shot up, and slammed open the door.

"Gaara?!"

The redheaded shinobi was panting, adrenalin clearly overexciting him.

"What the Hell are you doing here, at this hour?!"

Gaara looked at his friend nervously.

"Come on!" He immediately grabbed Naruto and ran off.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he sat at his desk, smoking his pipe and watching the moon.

"It's quiet, like the calm before the storm…"

He got up and walked over to a mirror, looking himself in the eye.

"I sense ill fortune headed my way. I guess I have cheated my own death for long enough." He brooded. That was when he noticed a shadow in the window. He turned swiftly, only to see Naruto, who's eyes were wide, and Gaara right behind him.

"Gramps!" Naruto ran over and Sarutobi quickly.

Sarutobi, clearly taken aback, hugged the boy in turn.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, the wind clearly knocked out of him.

Naruto looked up at him and frowned.

"You're in danger! Konoha's in complete and total danger!"

Sarutobi blinked.

"What?"

Gaara quickly made his way across the room and bowed to Sarutobi.

"Forgive me, Lord Hokage. My siblings and I are here for the exams, but this is all a trap." He explained.

Sarutobi frowned. He was beginning to piece things together…

"My father has ordered an attack on Konoha."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger! Cliffhanger with info everybody already knew! Again, sorry this took so long, I just didn't know how to get my thoughts out on paper, and as such, couldn't finish the chapter. Hopefully, now that the exams have started, things should be easier, considering almost everything will remain the same. I'll update as soon as I can, but no promises as to when. Like I said earlier, the poll is now on my profile page, please resubmit votes there if you haven't voted there already, that is the poll I will be going by. Sorry for any inconvenience. Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


	9. The First Exams

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I am SO sorry this took so long, with school over I'm gaining and losing time, so I'll update when I can! In other news, apparently some didn't listen when I made my last A/N, and still post votes in the reviews. Please, post your votes in my profile poll, which is specifically set up for this vote. That poll will be what determines the end result poll, not what gets posted in the reviews. I will be giving this reminder in every A/N until the end of this vote, which is determined at my own discretion. Thank you, come again.**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**P.S: The first exam will be exactly canon, no changes to the rules, and almost everyone will complete it the same way except Naruto and Haku. As such, the rules will be skipped and I won't focus on how everyone gets through it. Thank you.**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_The First Exams_**

* * *

Sarutobi sat with a pipe in his mouth as he listened to Gaara explain everything, from his father's sporadic change in tone, to his demand of an assault on Konoha, to the alliance with Otogakure. It all seemed so surreal, and yet he was being fed every bit of it, and believed it.

"Fine." He grunted as he stood up.

Gaara just looked at him and bowed his head in shame.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I did not wish to reveal the truth until I was truly certain you could be trusted."

Sarutobi nodded.

"It's fine. You told us, that's what really matters."

Gaara just looked at Sarutobi in disbelief. Never had he met a man that was so kind and understanding that he didn't care he was being told of an invasion plot against him.

"Well, what should we do?" Gaara asked softly.

Sarutobi smiled.

"First off, let's not arouse any suspicions. Let them think the plan is still active, while we fortify the village. Meanwhile, Naruto, Gaara, I want you two to go about the exams as if none of this happened. What has been said in this room stays here until the time is right. Now go get some sleep, the exams start tomorrow, and with Ibiki running them, you'll need to be fully awake."

Naruto smiled and patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." With that, he jumped out the window and returned to his home.

Gaara simply looked at Sarutobi and bowed once more.

"Again, thank you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi just smiled.

"You're more than welcome, Gaara. Now listen, since I assume you don't want your brother and sister to know that you have given me this information, I want you to act as if this entire event never happened. The fixing of your seal, the aid Naruto and I have given you, none of it happened in their minds, let's just leave it that way. I trust you'll have the good judgement of when to let the cat out of the bag."

Gaara just nodded in understanding.

"Now go get some rest, you'll need to be at your best for tomorrow."

"I will, thank you, Hokage-sama."

With that, Gaara vanished into the night, and Sarutobi massaged his forehead.

"Orochimaru…What are you planning? And why involve these poor children…?"

* * *

As Naruto sat up in his bed the next morning, everything Gaara had said the night before still rang in his head. Gaara was only there to attack Konoha, that was his mission. However, because of what he did, Konoha may have been saved from what might have been certain doom.

He quickly took a shower and jumped into his normal attire, running out to the memorial stone for a quick visit.

"Well, today's the big day. The Chuunin Exams are starting. Think I'll do well?"

As usual, his query was met with silence. He'd become quite accustomed to this silence. To Naruto, this silence was better than any conversation.

After scanning the area for someone spying on him, he sighed with relief when he was certain he was alone.

"Gaara came forward last night with valuable info. I guess my one act of kindness resonated tenfold."

After a few minutes of sitting in silence at the memorial, Naruto looked into the sky, into the blazing sun.

"The exams are gonna start soon, I better go catch up with the team. Wish me luck." With that, he flashed a cheeky grin and vanished.

* * *

As Haku sat at the meeting spot mixing herbs, he wondered what the Chuunin exams would be like. Officially he hadn't even been a genin before Konoha, so he was never in an academy. He was looking forward to the exams, but eagerness and anxiousness are two sides of the same coin.

"Where the hell is Naruto?! He should have been here by now!" Sakura was shouting as she paced about.

"Just calm yourself, Sakura. Naruto should be here soon. He won't hold us up."

"He already IS, Haku!"

"Jeez, what's the rush?"

Naruto appeared next to Haku and waved.

"Yo."

Sakura ran up to him and began yelling.

"You're late!"

"Sorry."

Sakura just groaned, even today of all days, he was incredibly calm, too calm for her.

"Whatever, let's just go! Kakashi-sensei said that once everyone was together we should head to the academy, we'll need to head upstairs, all the genin will be waiting in one of the classrooms."

Naruto just nodded.

"Alright, let's get moving."

* * *

As the team of three made their way to the building, Naruto stiffened near the door.

Haku stopped short and looked at him.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto grabbed Haku and dropped to the ground as a green blur passed over them, shouting…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

With that, Rock Lee skidded to a stop within the entry hall, and dojo, of the academy.

"Most impressive, Naruto Uzumaki. You sensed my attack before I was even near you. I see Gai-sensei was rightt in telling me to be wary of his Eternal Rival's finest pupil."

Naruto stared calmly at the Bowlcut haired shinobi.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Leaf! Rock Lee! And I am here to challenge you and your teammate Haku!"

Naruto continued to keep a stare fixed on Lee, while Sakura stared horrified at his eyebrows.

"_By Kami…Those eyebrows are huge!!"_ She thought to herself.

Naruto broke the killing silence by clearing his throat.

"Challenging two genin by yourself. You must be very confident in your own abilities, Lee."

"I am a Genius of Hard Work! And I intend to show the world how even without use of jutsu I can become a fine shinobi!"

Naruto nodded in understanding. The boy had a goal, he respected that. But what did it have to do with him?

"Can I help you somehow?"

"I wish to challenge you Haku!" Lee declared.

At this, Haku nearly doubled back, realizing that Lee was in fact referring to him.

"Wh-why me?!" Haku was cautious enough around Lee as is, fearing another training session with his look-alike sensei.

"I value my training with Guy-sensei above all else! I am his prize student, and have worked with him for the last year harder than anything! However, he seems to have taken a shine to you, spending much time training you as well!"

Haku shivered in remembrance of the hours of hurt he got in the laps he ran with Guy.

"I wish to challenge you for the title of Guy-sensei's prized student!"

"Take it!" Haku shouted.

Lee just looked at him in shock.

"I am a student of Kakashi-sensei, I don't even WANT to be Guy-sensei's student!"

"You cannot fool me, Haku! I shall defeat you, here and now, and then I shall defeat you, Naruto!"

Naruto looked around the room to make sure he was the only one named Naruto in the room, which he was already certain of.

"I'm sorry, what do I have to do with this?"

"It is clear as day to me, Naruto!"

Naruto was completely lost.

"Huh?"

"I wish to claim Sakura's love!"

At this, Sakura felt like she was spiraling into a nightmare.

"WHAT?!?!?" She screamed.

Naruto just gave Lee a blank look, and then Lee was gone, declaring his love to Sakura, and begging her to go out with him.

"Um, Lee…" Naruto began.

"Please, Sakura! I will protect you and your honor with my life!"

All that was going through Sakura's mind was either an escape plan, or begging someone to get her out of this.

"Lee!"

Lee turned to face Naruto.

"Hm?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It is as clear as day to me that you have won Sakura's heart!"

At this, Naruto's face just dropped, while Sakura's eyes widened.

"Um, Lee…" Naruto started.

"Save it! I challenge you for the fair Sakura's heart!"

Naruto sighed.

_"This guy has a one track mind…And evidently a very small one at that when it comes to this kinda stuff."_ He thought to himself.

"Fine, Lee. We'll fight. Not for Sakura, just for a spar before the exams…Not like I have any say in what Sakura does anyway…" He thought to himself.

Lee beamed.

"Victory shall be mine, Naruto!"

Naruto took a battle stance as Lee spun on his heels and darted at him.

"I shall show you what training and Youth can do!"

Lee jumped forward and began a series of front flips in Naruto's direction. Once he got close, in mid-flip whhen on his hands, Lee shot into the air and came shooting down feet-first at Naruto.

"What the Hell kinda style is that?!" Naruto asked in shock as he rolled aside.

Lee smirked as he landed on his feet, the floor cracking slightly beneath his force.

"This is the power of Guy-sensei! The power of Youth!" Lee yelled with a simple thumbs up.

Naruto sighed.

"Youth youth youth! Is that all this guy talks about?!" He asked himself.

However, Naruto never got the chance to answer his own question, as the bowl cut wonder charged him again, this time when getting close unleashing a flurry of one legged kicks.

"Oh screw this!" Naruto thought angrilly as he dodged Lee's attacks. Missing one, Lee caught him in the jaw and sent him flying backward. Flipping in midair and landing on his feet, Naruto glared at Lee, Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes.

Lee grinned as he started jogging in place.

"Well then Naruto, are you going to fight seriously now?"

Naruto shot up into a battle stance, calmly awaiting Lee's next move.

Lee charged and onc again began his one-legged kick assault. However, this time, Naruto watched as every kick buzzed past him, almost as if time stood still. The kicks were much easier to dodge this time around.

_"Damn! If it weren't for the Sharingan, this would have been ten times harder! Better bring Sasuke something nice as a thank you!_" He thought as he dodged around the kicks in almost a dance format.

Finally spotting his opening, Naruto ducked down as Lee's leg shot out over his head, then he grabbed it, spun, and threw Lee into a wall.

"I'm done playing, Lee."

As the dust and smoke from the collision cleared, Naruto saw that Lee had flipped somehow and smashed feet-first into the wall. Jumping down, it seemed like Lee was winding up for something.

"Good! As I am ready to get serious as well!"

Lee charged once more, but Naruto was ready for it. This time Lee kicked at Naruto's head, but he ducked down. He grabbed Lee's leg and tossed him into the air, vanishing and appearing behind him.

"Gotcha!"

Lee smirked.

"I am afraid not." At this, Lee vanished and appeared behind Naruto, grabbing him as his hand wrappings unravelled and began to wrap around Naruto.

"Hidden Lotus!!" He shouted.

As they spiraled toward the floor, all that was going through Naruto's head was a simple word, over and over again.

_"Crap!"_

The two smashed into the ground, and dust and smoke covered them as they landed.

"Well Naruto?" Lee asked with a triumphant tone.

However, once it cleared, Lee saw to his own horror that all he had smashed was a log.

"Wh-what?!"

At this, Naruto came crashing down from the ceiling, smashing Lee atop the head and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You done yet? In case you haven't realized it, we have an exam to go deal with." Naruto retorted.

Lee got to his feet quickly and pointed at Naruto.

"We are not yet finished, Naruto!"

"Lee!" A booming voice shouted.

Haku cowered and hid behind Sakura.

"He's here…"

Sakura just blinked in shock.

"Wh-who's here…?"

Lee stopped dead in his tracks, and Guy appeared behind him.

"Lee, shouldn't you be heading up for the written exam?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Of course, Guy-sensei!" Lee ran off, but turned to Haku.

"We shall settle this matter of Guy-sensei's true prize pupil later." He said as he ran off enthusiastically.

Haku, meanwhile, was trying to make sure Guy didn't see him.

"Now then, Naruto. You and your team should head up, the exam is going to start soon!"

Naruto nodded.

"Right, thanks Guy-sensei."

As Naruto turned away, Guy did his infamous nice-guy pose and smiled.

"Now give it your all and show the proctors all of your passionate youth, and you'll pass with flying colors!" He shouted as they ran.

"Thanks again, Guy-sensei!"

Haku was just blotting out Guy's voice and hoping for no more laps around the village.

As Naruto ran, however, he sighed with relief.

_"I've never seen a style like that before, if I hadn't used that jutsu just then, I might've been a pancake! I need to be more careful when dealing with him."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

As they reached the third floor, where the exam was to be held, the entirety of team seven just dropped their jaws when they saw kakashi leaning against a nearby wall, again, reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"What're you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up, not in the least bit startled.

"Hm? Oh, there you are. I was waiting for you so I could wish you all good luck. After all, it's not every year that first year genin participate in this exam, and I don't even remember the last time I had a team get this far."

Kakashi walked towards them, slipping his book into his back pocket.

"You've all done an excellent job so far, and I'm very proud to call you my students. However, don't get careless, it only gets harder from here. The genin here are from all over the world, and they wanna succeed just as badly as you do. The difference is, some of them will do anything to get there in the end, you on the other hand, think about the consequences first. Be careful."

The three nodded, and one by one, Kakashi patted each of them on the head.

"I'm proud of you all, and I'm sure you'll do great."

Naruto gave a wide smile.

"Thanks, kakashi-sensei."

One by one they filed into the crowded classroom, and found themselves amongst their peers for the first time in quite a while.

Ino and Sakura glared at each other, while Haku and Naruto looked at the crowd of genin from across the land around them. Noticing the cold stares they received, haku merely faked a shiver.

"Well, isn't this a warm reception?" he ask Naruto, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Naruto smirked as he jumped on a desk.

"Watch this."

He glared right back at the crowd, then smirked.

"All right, listen up, Assholes! I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha's Team Seven! I'm gonna make it through this exam and become chuunin, and if I have to step on every single one of you to do it, then by all means I will! You have a problem with me, the line starts here!"

With that, Naruto pointed right in front of the desk, jumped down, and went back to his teammates. However, as he jumped down, he felt the itching feeling he was being watched. Not like the genin that were watching him, but like someone specific was focussed on him. He turned and scanned the room, until he came across a group of Mist genin focussed on him, or what almost seemed like looking through him. One was a boy with scraggly brown hair and a deadly gaze, the next was a girl with short blond hair and a scroll on her back, but the one that unnerved Naruto the most, was the one in between the other two. He had long black hair, straightened, going down to the collar of his shirt, and several blades attatched to his person.

_"You feeling that killer glare too, fleabath?"_

_**"Yeah, I feel it kid. They're looking right atcha, or maybe right through ya."**_

"_Right…Gotta keep an eye on them_…" He then turned back to his team, and the split second that felt like an eternity ended, with time continuing as it should.

Haku just sighed and shook his head.

"That…May have been a bit much, Naruto."

Shikamaru groaned.

"Nice going, Naruto, now everybody's staring at us."

Naruto just shrugged.

"Whatever, if they have a problem, they can deal with me."

At this, slow applause were heard.

"Nice going, Newbie. But jeez, you really know how to draw attention to yourself, don't you?"

Naruto and the others looked at the newcomer, Naruto especially with obvious dislike in his eyes.

"And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kabuto Yakushi, a Leaf genin, just like you. If you think that little show you put on is gonna make anyone see how big and bad you are, you're wrong. I've seen people get crushed in this test like flies. Why, you could say I'm kinda the exam expert."

Sakura, a bit nervous at his comments, chimed in.

"Um…How many times have you taken this exam, Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked at his hands, thought for a moment, then looked up.

"This'll be my seventh time."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him and asked him, quite blandly.

"Well, any advice before the test begins?"

"Just stay on your toes. I hear Ibiki Morino's the chief Proctor this time, so definatly expect the unexpected."

At this, Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh.

_"Ibiki-sensei's the proctor?! Oh this is gonna be fun!_" He thought to himself.

Then Kabuto smirked.

"The second and third parts though, oh man! Be prepared to fight a LOT of Genin. You never know who you'll be fighting, so it's best to know all your enemies. Now if you need help doing that…" Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a large deck of cards.

Naruto blinked.

"And what are those?"

Kabuto smirked.

"These are my ninja-info cards. Anyone, you name it, and I ten to one have everything you wanna know about them."

Naruto frowned momentarily.

"Something's fishy here…" He thought. However, to test this, he glanced at the Mist team he saw earlier.

"What about them?" He asked.

Kabuto looked over and smiled.

"Huh? Oh them! Let's see here…" He picked out three cards, pumped them with chakra, and turned them over.

"The first one, on the left? That's Miyosho Hedgi. He's skilled in Taijutsu and several ninjutsu. He hasn't gone on any solo missions, so I'll give the mission report with his team leader. Next, the girl? Her name's Deshi Ayanami. She's a puppet-user, as such most of her techniques revolve around ninjutsu. The team leader, the guy in the center? That's Horishime Kumo. He is one MEAN bastard. He's highly skilled in kenjutsu, definatly no slouch in taijutsu, and I've yet to see his ninjutsu. The team sensei is a Mist jonin named Suigetsu. The team's gone on…Hm…Five D ranks, seven C ranks…Whoa! Three B ranks! I would NOT wanna mess with them!"

Naruto nodded as he took all the information in.

"Huh…Thanks."

He turned away and went back towards his team.

"Just what I thought…" He whispered.

As he walked over to Haku to talk before the test, a door slammed open, and Ibiki stoically waked out.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up, I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your proctor for this portion of the test. Now get to your seats so we can begin!"

The genin quickly ran to their seats, and Ibiki gave the rules.

* * *

_"Simple enough exam, but their's something he's not telling us…"_ Naruto pondered as the exam was given out.

While the proctors handed out the exams, Naruto thought about how to get Ibiki's attention. Then he realized, Ibiki and Anko had taught him a series of codes for discreet communication. Specifically hand-signs and other such things.

Naruto began to rapidly sign out a code that he hoped Ibiki saw. Thankfully, as he began, Ibiki had turned in his direction.

Ibiki was shocked to see the code in usage, and dug through his memory to translate it.

_"Ibiki…Sensei…Message…On back…Of my exam…"_ Ibiki nodded in understanding once he had translated it, and Naruto stopped.

Once the exam began, Naruto looked at the test and blinked several times.

_"No wonder they kept harping on cheating! These are Chuunin Level questions at least! I'll be lucky if I know half of them…"_ He answered what he knew, which as he suspected, was about half of the exam. Then, Naruto thought for a few minutes.

_"Wait a minute. It's clear that some people actually know what they're doing. There are some people writing very quickly. Maybe…."_ Naruto flipped on the Sharingan and focussed on one individual who was just starting to furiously write. Sure enough, this allowed him to copy everything the genin wrote.

_"Well that went better than expected…"_

* * *

Haku looked at the exam and sighed. Several of the questions involved herbs and medical practices, so he was covered there. What about the others though…?

_"I wonder…Secret Jutsu…Crystal Ice Magnification."_ He whispered.

A small panel of crystalline glass appeared in Haku's palm. Moving it ever so slightly, he could read the answers of the genin several rows ahead of him as if he were reading a newspaper.

_"There we go…"_

* * *

As the students gathered their wits and finished the test, Ibiki smirked.

"Pencils down! Time for the final question."

The room was deathly silent as everyone looked to Ibiki.

"Before I give the question, there are some rules. If you correctly answer the final question, the rest of yur exam is null and void, and you immediately pass. However, if you incorrectly answer this question, you and your team fail the exam, and are barred from taking it ever again."

This, logically, led to mass panic and outrage.

"Calm down! You can choose if you wish to hear it or not! You can walk out that door right now, and take the test again next year! Now then, think about this carefully, this is about more than just you."

One by one, teams began to drop, until half the room hd emptied.

"Well? Last chance. Anyone else wish to.."

"Oh give it a rest, Scarface!"

"Hm?"

Naruto had stood and pointed at Ibiki, his face of determination and anger hardly betraying a hint of his amusement.

"We've dropped all the stragglers, you done with the scary man routine?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"Watch it boy…" He grunted.

"You don't scare me! Just give us the damn question!"

_"Ibiki-sensei is SO gonna kill me for this…" _He thought as he shouted at his sensei.

"Humph…Fine."

Naruto sat down and waited.

"The final question is…."

Naruto smirked.

"You all pass!"

Everyone just stared in astonishment, save for Naruto, who had tears pouring down his face as he held back laughter.

"You were ready to put it all on the line for this test, ready to risk your teammates for it. Every shinobi has to have these qualities, to be able to be prepared to leave a comrade behind in order to achieve a mission goal. Now then, leave your papers on your desks…"

At this, a window shattered, and a black banner shot into the room in front of Ibiki's face. The banner spread out, reading:

"ANKO MITARASHI: SECOND EXAM PROCTOR"

Sure enough, Anko jumped through the window, a smirk on her face and dango in her hand.

"Woah, how many do we have this time…Hm? Over twenty? You're getting soft, Ibiki!"

Ibiki sighed.

"You're early, Anko."

"Better than being late!"

* * *

Anko gave her instructions and the genin filed out. However, Naruto satt writing on the back of his paper once most of the genin left. Then, once he was the last, he pressed his palm against the paper, and the writing vanished. He then followed the rest of genin out the window.

As Ibiki gathered the papers, he looked at Naruto's, then the back.

"Hm…" He pressed his palm to the back of the paper, and a message appeared.

_"Ibiki-sensei, have the other chunin and jonin keep an eye on Kabuto Yakushi. He's one of our own, but he has more info on most ninja in the land than the bingo books do. I don't trust him._

_Naruto."_

With this, Ibiki smirked and with a wave of his hand, the message vanished.

"Not bad, kid, not bad at all…"

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! It took me hours to sit down and write this! Ok listen, first off, just like with Hayate's name, the mist team names are in Japanese format, just sounds better. Second off, sorry if this chapter isn't one of my best, I have to settle back into writing. Third off, I will be away for two weeks starting tomorrow, so no updates till I get back, sorry! Fourth, like I said in the first A/N, votes go in the profile poll, not reviews. Yes I still have people doing it, and yes I will keep harping on it till the polls end. Now then, questions, complaints and comments are received via reviews, so press that little button that says review. Later!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


End file.
